Cabin Fever
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Chelsea and Raven soon discover that a kiss is more than just a kiss. Fate led to a kiss. Can they seal the deal and start something special?
1. Perspectives

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Original Author's Note: I am addicted to y'all. This confirms it. I posted the last chapter of my last story less than 24 hours ago, and here I am, back again with a new story. I already had this story in the can, so I am just finally posting it. The first two chapters will be different from the rest of the story. They are being told from Raven and Chelsea's points of view respectively. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as enjoyed writing it.**

**New Author's Note: If you read this story when I originally posted it, there is one change that I made. I combined the first two chapters into one. So now Raven's Perspective and Chelsea's Point of View have been combined into one chapter called **_**Perspectives**_**. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 1**_

**Perspectives**

**Raven's Perspective**

Our first semester of our freshman year in college is almost over. Chelsea, Eddie and I have to figure out what to do over the winter break. Eddie's coming home tomorrow from school and we need some ideas. We want to have a winter to remember. School has been pretty much what I expected with one exception. I haven't had as much time as I thought I would. I have been busy trying to get my grades straight. Taking 15 credits in the first semester of my freshman year is overwhelming to say the least. But I have to do what I have to do. I do not want to blow my whole academic future in my freshman year!

Devon and I are still supposed to be dating, but our schedules are so off right now that I haven't spoken to him in almost two weeks. He's supposed to call me tonight. With me going to Stanford and him going to Washington State, it's putting a strain on our relationship. Something has to give over the winter break. I have been having second and third thoughts about how long our relationship can last. I can see the end of the rope, and it is closer than I thought. But I can't worry about that right now. I've got a bigger problem on my hands.

Forgive me if I slip into Sophia mode. You remember Sophia, from the Golden Girls? Well, anyway… Picture it. Two weeks ago. Stanford University. Palo Alto, California. Home of the Cardinal, no "S", just Cardinal. The dorm room that Chelsea and I share. It was early one Thursday afternoon. Chelsea had just gotten back from her Econ 101 class. She had a two-hour break before her afternoon history class. She had gone to the dining hall to grab lunch. I was in the middle of studying for a Government and Politics quiz when she came back. We started chatting about school and stuff just like we always do. That's not the problem. The problem came just before she left for her afternoon class.

"Alright, babe. I'm outta here. I'll see you around five. Kisses." Chelsea said as she grabbed her backpack off the bed. I felt her walking towards me. That's when we normally throw each other air kisses and go about our business.

Well, I had my head down going over my quiz review. I then remembered something I wanted to tell her before she left and I turned my head to say something to her. Apparently she was closer than I thought because the next thing I know our lips met. We were both frozen in shock for a moment, but then to my surprise we didn't pull away suddenly. We simply finished the peck (okay at five seconds it was a little longer than a peck) like we meant to do it, complete with the soft sound of our lips smacking and the mini-kiss at the end.

I started stuttering like crazy. "Girl, I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" And you know what she said?

"Rae! What are you apologizing for? You don't have cooties, do you? Then it's all good. I won't tell Devon if you don't." Then she winked at me and smiled. "See you at five for dinner." She left for class and I was sitting there in shock. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss since. What did that mean? She hasn't said a word about it since, and acts like nothing happened. Then again, maybe it was no big deal to her. Maybe she just chalked it up as something fluky that happened and she's moved on. I can't do it though.

Bottom line… I want another one. As crazy as that may sound, I want to kiss her again. Her lips were so soft and sweet. I could smell the strawberry scent of her hair and… it just felt right. It wasn't forced or even awkward. Oh my God! Am I actually saying that I'm crushing on my best friend? I think I am. This would be a good time for a vision... Well, anyway… I need to focus on winter break.

Chelsea is coming over to brainstorm about this winter break thing. I have ideas rolling around in my head but nothing that says, "Yes!" She'll be here in about twenty minutes. I better start getting ready.

_Raven went over to her closet and pulled out an outfit and laid it on her bed. She was about to begin changing when there was a knock at her bedroom door._

"Rae? Can I come in?" Tonya Baxter asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, Mom. Door's open."

Tonya Baxter had been home from England for about seven months. She came home the day before Raven's high school graduation as a surprise. She wasn't due home until September, but there was no way she was going to miss her baby graduate.

"Isn't Devon still at school?" Tonya asked.

"Yeah. He's not coming home until tomorrow. Why?" Raven asked.

"Looks like you're getting ready for a date." Tonya said.

Raven looked at her mother with a puzzled look on her face then glanced back at her outfit on the bed. Sheer white blouse top that showed off her cleavage, dark denim House of Dereon jeans and black stiletto heels. _Damn! _She thought to herself. _It does look like I'm going out. Am I trying to dress to impress… No! It was one five-second kiss. That's it._

"No. Chelsea's coming over to brainstorm about what we're gonna do for winter break. We might go to the mall afterwards."

"Is everything all right?" Tonya asked, sensing something out of sorts with her oldest child.

"Yeah. Everything is fine."

"I just wanted to make sure. You haven't mentioned Devon in weeks and now anytime you mention Chelsea you seem to get, I don't know, jumpy."

"Devon and I have just been busy with school and as for Chelsea, we are cool like cucumbers. We are Chrave. One mind, one friendship." Raven replied.

"Okay. Well, your father said dinner is in an hour." Tonya said before kissing Raven on the cheek and turning to leave. "I'll send Chelsea down when she gets here."

"Thanks, Mom." Raven said before Tonya closed the door. She then turned her attention back to the bed. "These are not date clothes." Raven mumbled to herself as she picked up the blouse. She kicked off her shoes and continued to undress. She was about to walk into her bathroom when she was pulled into a vision.

**(VISION)**

_**Chelsea looking flustered: " I… I've got to go. I'll see you in the morning."**_

" _**Chels, wait!" Raven said before Chelsea closed the bedroom door.**_

**(END OF VISION)**

"What in the world was that?" Raven asked out loud. She then shook herself when she saw the clock. Chelsea would be here in T minus 15 minutes and counting.

**Chelsea's Perspective**

Knowing Raven the way I do, I'm sure she already told you what's going on. Two weeks ago, I kissed her. Or did she kiss me? Either way, we kissed. And let me tell you something… she's a really good kisser! I had no idea it was like that. You know how they say that if it's really something special, you feel butterflies? Well, damned if I didn't feel 'em! I kissed Raven and felt butterflies! What in the hell is going on around here?

The last two weeks, I have done the greatest tap dance job of my life avoiding the subject because I am scared to death to face it. I am not supposed to feel that way about my best friend. And I don't even know what "that way" is. Raven is my best friend and I love her to death. I would do anything in the world for her. I just don't understand why I couldn't pull away from that kiss. And I really don't understand why I want to do it again.

But this is crazy! She has Devon and I have Danny. And I have never looked at her like that. But, damnit, I want to kiss her again. It's beginning to drive me insane, but I cannot let her know that. She's probably forgotten about it anyway. I made sure I played it off well. And besides, we've been normal toward each other for the last two weeks so I'm sure it will blow over in my mind soon enough. One day we'll probably have a good laugh over this.

_**(Custom cell phone ringer – 50 Cent – P.I.M.P.)**_

"Hey, Eddie!" Chelsea chirped into the phone.

"_Hey, Chels. I just wanted to make sure y'all are picking me up from the airport in the morning."_

"Yes, Eddie." Chelsea said in an exasperated tone. It was the third time in the last two days he called to confirm their presence at the airport. "United, Flight 1912, coming in at 10:45. Rae and I will be there."

"_Good. How you doin'?"_

"Okay. No complaints." Chelsea answered in a very clipped tone.

"_Chelsea, I've known you since the third grade. What's wrong? Is it you and Danny?"_

"No. Danny and I are fine."

"_Your parents."_

"No. We're good."

"_Is it Rae?"_

After a two second hesitation, Chelsea replied. "No. Rae and I are cool." Apparently the hesitation was too long for Eddie.

"_It doesn't sound like it."_

"Eddie, everything is fine! I promise." Chelsea said, before her conscience got the best of her. She always had a hard time lying to Eddie. "Okay, maybe there's a little something wrong but it's something that Rae doesn't know about and it's going to stay that way until I can sort things out. Okay?"

"_What is it?" _Eddie asked. _Damnit! I was afraid he was going to ask that. _Chelsea thought.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"_Yes you do. Cause if you didn't you wouldn't have told me as much as you did. Get it off your chest. It'll make you feel better. I promise I won't breathe a word to anyone, especially Raven or Chantel."_

I thought about it for a minute. It actually made a little sense. I am not good at holding in secrets. It always tells on me eventually and usually right around the two-week mark, which ironically enough is tomorrow. I went back and forth for a minute, but then decided to tell him.

"This is really touchy Eddie. And I don't want you to freak out on me when I tell you this, okay?"

"_Alright Chels. Lay it on me."_

"Well… two weeks ago…" Chelsea started before taking a deep breath. "Raven and I sort of kissed each other."

"_Okay. You two air kiss and cheek kiss all the…"_

"On the lips." Chelsea interrupted.

"_Oh."_

"For about five seconds."

"_Oh."_

"And I liked it."

"_I see."_

"And I want to do it again." This time Chelsea was met with silence at the other end of the phone. "Eddie?" "Eddie? Please say something." "I knew this was a bad idea."

"_I'm here Chels. And telling me was not a bad idea." _Eddie reassured her. _"She is a good kisser isn't she?" _Eddie said, remembering the two kisses he shared with Raven.

"It was an accident Eddie! I went for an air kiss and she looked up at the last second and it just happened. It was just a peck! I swear!"

"_Five seconds is not a peck. Was there tongue involved?"_

"No, just lips."

"_Did y'all jerk away real quick?"_

"No. As a matter of fact, there was the five second full lip kiss then… the mini-peck."

"_Oh, damn!"_

"Oh, damn what?"

"_Who initiated the mini-peck?"_

"I don't know. Why?"

"_The mini-peck is the 'that was feeling good-let me get one more kiss' kiss. Sounds like y'all were feelin' that one. Have y'all talked about it?"_

"She apologized afterward and I played it off like it was no big deal. We've been cool since but still… I don't know. I can't take my mind off of it."

"_Knowing Rae, she's still thinking about it too. What happened to your Raedar?"_

"It's not working. I think I'm too closely involved on this one. I can't read her. What do I do? I'm on my way to her house now."

"_Just act normal. Let me get there and observe you two in action and I'll know better."_

"Do you think I'm weird for feeling the way that I do?"

"_What about Danny?"_

"I don't know. She is pulling on me strong. I have got to figure this out… quickly."

"_Okay. I'll be there tomorrow and we can talk about it then. In the meantime, just be cool."_

"I've been doing that for two weeks now. Another day won't kill me."

"_That's what I need to hear. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Eddie?"

"_Yeah Chels?"_

"I love you."

"_I love you too. I holla."_

"Bye."

Well, the cat's out of the bag now. Shit! Now I don't have a choice but to deal with this. Eddie's not gonna let me off the hook until I do. Chelsea pulled into the driveway at 519 Miranda Place. Eddie told me to just play it cool until tomorrow. It'll be fine. It'll be great! That's my girl Raven in there! Of course, if she kisses that well, I can imagine what else… Shut up Chelsea and get out of the car! You have to focus. You and Raven have to put your heads together to figure out this spring break thing. Then you can worry about the kiss. Chelsea stepped out of her car and headed for the front door.

* * *

**What do you think? How is Chelsea going to handle the meeting with Raven? How is Raven going to react to Chelsea? Maybe chapter 2 will shed some light. But there's only one way to find out. **

**Cabin Fever is off and running. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Nervous

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 2**_

**Nervous **

Chelsea rang the doorbell at the Baxter residence. She could see through the sidelights that Cory was coming out of the kitchen toward the front door.

"Breathe." Chelsea said to herself. "This is the same as it's been for two weeks. Just act normal." Cory opened the door. "Hey Cory!" Chelsea said with cheerful glee.

"Hey Chels. You got a date tonight?" Cory asked.

"No. Why?" Chelsea raised an eyebrow and got face-to-face with Cory. She planned on teasing him, remembering that he used to have a crush on her. "You tryin' to get with this?"

"Ha Ha. Cute." Cory deadpanned. "No. You just look like you're going out that's all."

Chelsea gave Cory a puzzled look then walked over to the mirror behind the dining room table. She gave herself a once-over. _Damn, Chelsea! _She said to herself. _You picked the tightest jeans and top you have_. _And you put on the high-heeled boots that make you switch when you walk?_ _What are you doing?_

"Hey, Chelsea. Hot date?" Victor asked as he brought out silverware for the table.

"Hi, Mr. B. No hot date. Just came to see Raven." Chelsea answered in a monotone voice. Just then Tonya emerged from the kitchen.

"Victor, where is the blue… Oh hi Chelsea! Danny's in for a real treat tonight! You look great!" Tonya said.

"I'm not going out on a date!" A now exasperated Chelsea shot back. "I just came to see my best friend! Is she here?"

"Yes Chelsea, she's in her room. I'll call her for you." Tonya said with a cautious tone.

"No that's okay, she's expecting me." Chelsea said in a more mellow tone. "I'm sorry about raising my voice. It's been a rough day."

"That's okay honey. Go on down. We'll call when dinner's ready." Tonya said.

Chelsea trudged down the stairs, shaking her head when she reached the bottom. She walked up to Raven's door and lightly knocked as she called out.

"Raven?" She called as she pushed the door open. She was startled to see Raven in just her panties with one foot propped up on her vanity lotioning her legs.

Raven was frozen for a second allowing Chelsea a full, unimpeded view of her body. Then she realized she was naked. "OH SHIT! CHELS!" Raven exclaimed as she scrambled over to her bed to retrieve her robe.

"I-I'm… Damn!" Chelsea couldn't take her eyes off Raven's curvaceous frame as she bolted across the room. She then spun around to give Raven her proper privacy. "I… am so… sorry! Your mom said I… could… I'll come back." Chelsea started to open the door.

"Stop! I'm… covered up now. You can stay." Raven said. Her mind was doing flips. _My God! Chelsea just saw me naked! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Just breathe. _Raven said to herself. _She has everything you have so it's not like it's a big deal. You just have a little more than she does, that's all. And it's darker. No big deal._

Chelsea had her own set of mental gymnastics she was going through at that moment. _That was the last thing I needed to see right now! Her body is incredible! I can see I'm not going to get any sleep tonight! _Chelsea commented in her head. _All right. You are not going to stare at her body. You are going to look straight into her eyes when you talk to her. Your voice will not crack. You will speak and act normally. Just put out one normal apology and move on._

"I am sorry about that. My mother always gets on me about the knock and push thing." Chelsea said. _So far so good Chels. _She said to herself. "By the way, your mother said that tits will be ready in… an… hour." Raven started chuckling at Chelsea's Freudian slip. "I… meant… dinner." _You are an idiot. _Chelsea kicked herself for her verbal misstep.

"I've never had tits for dinner, but I'm sure they're good!" Raven was now engaged in a full belly laugh. The pink blush in Chelsea's cheeks turned bright crimson as she dropped her head in embarrassment. "Chels? C'mon Chels it's a joke!" Raven said as she walked over and grabbed Chelsea's face and smushed her cheeks, shaking Chelsea's head from side to side.

Upon feeling Raven's warm hands cupping her face, Chelsea closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt her mind drifting back two weeks to replay "the kiss" in her mind again. Raven studied Chelsea's face for a moment and thought back to that same moment in time. Raven's gaze locked onto Chelsea's cheek and then watched her thumb, as if it had a mind of it's own lightly brush the corner of Chelsea's lips.

That light brush snapped both of them out of their trance instantly.

"Uh… I… uh… need to get dressed." Raven stammered. "I'll… be right back… and we can get started." She quickly disappeared into her bathroom. After closing the door behind her, Raven plastered her back against the door. Her heart was beating wildly. _What in the hell just happened in there? _Her mind screamed. _That is my best friend, Biscuithead in there! This is ridiculous! I am getting dressed and going out there to my best friend._

"Tits will be ready in an hour." Chelsea whispered to herself as she sat on the settee in the middle of Raven's room. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She whisper-yelled to herself. "You have got to get hold of yourself by the time she gets back out here."

A knock at the door startled Chelsea as she screamed then went to answer it.

"Oh. Hey Mrs. B." Chelsea said as she opened the door.

"I made you and Raven some fresh lemonade… where is she?" Tonya said.

"Bathroom. She went to change – get dressed, I mean." Chelsea said in a very jumpy tone. Just then Raven emerged from the bathroom in her robe.

"I forgot my clothes. Hey Mom! Lemonade! Great! Thanks!" Raven said as she scurried toward the bathroom.

"Hold it, young lady!" Tonya said. "Are you two all right?"

"Of-Of course we are! Why would you ask that?" Raven said.

"Both of you are acting strange tonight. You're not doing something you're not supposed to are you?" Tonya's prosecutorial side was coming out.

"Well, I'm hyped up on Red Bull. I don't know what her problem is." Raven shot back.

"Amp Energy Drink." Chelsea joined the conversation. "That stuff is like liquid crack, you know?" They both began to laugh.

"O-kay. I'm going to leave now. Enjoy your lemonade… and lay off the liquid crack, okay?" Tonya said as she backpedaled toward the steps.

"Okay, Mom." "Right, Mrs. B." They said as Tonya closed the door.

Raven sheepishly smiled at Chelsea and held up the hangers containing her clothes.

"I'm going to get dressed now. Back in a minute." Raven nervously said as she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Two chapters down, a few more to go. Stay tuned! It gets better from here! PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 3**_

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered**

Fifteen minutes after going into the bathroom, Raven emerged looking only as Raven could look. Her hair was brushed back into a simple ponytail. Her makeup was flawless. Her clothes were hitting every curve in just the right place. She was ready for action – exactly what type of action was lost on her at the moment.

Chelsea sat up straight on the loveseat when she saw Raven. She wanted blurt out how good she looked but now measured everything that came out of her mouth.

"You look nice." Chelsea said with as much emotion as a rock.

"Thanks." Raven replied with equal blandness. "Let's get to work."

For the next forty-five minutes, the young women brainstormed. They tossed possible winter break ideas back and forth, sitting some to the side for further review and tossing the rest into the sea of forgetfulness. At about the fifty-minute mark, Chelsea had an epiphany.

"I got it!" Chelsea exclaimed. "We can go on a ski trip!"

"Chels, we can't ski." Raven deadpanned.

"That's what ski instructors are for! C'mon! Look. You said Devon was coming into town, right? So it can be you and Devon, Eddie and Chantel and me and Danny. Just the six of us… alone… in a three-bedroom cabin…" Chelsea said.

"I'm liking the way your mind is thinking, Chels." Raven began to ponder. "Yeah! A ski trip! Cold nights. Fireplace. Up underneath a warm blanket! Damn, girl! Count me in!"

"Really?" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Yes. We are going skiing. We'll tell the guys tonight!" Raven said.

"YES!" Chelsea jumped to her feet, pulling Raven up with her. She began twirling and jumping around. "We are going SKIING!" They began chanting it over and over as they jumped around. After a minute they stopped and began giggling as Chelsea threw her arms around Raven's neck for a bear hug. Raven wrapped her arms around Chelsea's waist to hug her. She then felt Chelsea tense up.

"Chels, what's wrong?" Raven said as she pulled her face back, her hands still on Chelsea's waist. Chelsea, who still had her hands around Raven's neck, simply shook her head in reply to Raven's question and then dropped her head. "Hey." Raven crooked her finger and placed it under Chelsea's chin and lifted her head to look at her. "What's wrong?"

Chelsea still didn't say anything. She just looked at Raven. She was currently at war with herself over what she was about to do. Chelsea always seemed to deny herself decadent pleasures in life for the sake of others. This was not going to be one of those times. Mustering every ounce of intestinal fortitude she possessed, she slowly and methodically leaned in and pressed her lips to Raven's.

This could not be misunderstood as a mistake or an accident. This kiss was calculated and pre-meditated. It was also appreciated. Raven returned the kiss, savoring the taste of the beautiful redhead's lips. They pulled each other closer, beginning to lose themselves in the moment. And as quickly as the moment came, it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Raven! Chelsea!" Tonya called out from the top of the stairs before her footfalls were heard coming down the stairs. Raven and Chelsea scrambled to straighten themselves up, wiping each others lip gloss from their lips hoping that their freshly kissed lips wouldn't draw attention to themselves. Tonya knocked on the door.

"Yeah Mom!" Raven called out as she shot a look of trepidation over in Chelsea's direction. Chelsea looked back at her stone-faced.

Tonya stuck her head inside. "Dinner's ready. You father's world famous pot roast. He's got a nice Caesar salad for you Chelsea."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. B." Chelsea looked at Raven pensively. "I have to get home to help my mother with a project she's working on." Chelsea's lie was convincing enough for Tonya but Raven wasn't buying it.

"Okay. Well I'm sorry you have to go. Maybe tomorrow?" Tonya said.

"Maybe." Chelsea said flatly.

"See you upstairs." Tonya said to Raven before closing the door.

Chelsea grabbed her bag and headed for Raven's room door.

"Chels, we have to talk about what just happened." Raven said.

"No we don't." Chelsea nervously replied. "We both know what just happened. We… kissed… again."

"Yeah. Two times in two weeks? The first one was an accident, but we need to talk about this one." Raven said with a calm urgency.

"Look. It was… a moment, an aberration, a… rip in the space-time continuum. It was just a kiss." Chelsea was trying to avoid this as best she could.

Raven dropped her head as she closed the distance between them. She was beginning to feel like there, maybe, was something more between them that needed to be hashed out. Raven was now operating on impulse and gut feelings at this point.

"I don't believe it was just a kiss." Raven said as she stopped directly in front of Chelsea. She took a long, hard look at Chelsea. Her best friend was about to discover what Andre, Devon and the other men that have been in Raven's life discovered on their own. It was hard to resist her when she gazed at you with those color-changing hazel eyes.

Chelsea's heart was pounding in her ears. She had to get the hell out of that room, out of that house right now. But her feet were anchored to that spot. Her mind was screaming at her to move. The freight train was coming and she was in the way. But she couldn't see it. She was too busy losing herself in Raven's eyes. She was losing the war that raged inside her. Kiss number three was a certainty.

Raven pulled Chelsea toward her and pressed her lips to hers again. The same surge of electricity present in their first two encounters was present for the third. Chelsea melted into this kiss with a comfort that was not present in the first two. She moaned slightly as Raven parted her lips and introduced her tongue into Chelsea's mouth. Chelsea accepted Raven's offering as their tongues intertwined in an oral dance.

Passion built by the second as the engaged each other. Two weeks worth of angst spilled out as they continued to kiss and embraced.

"Raven! Dinner is going to get cold!" For the second time, Tonya's voice violently snapped them out of their intimate moment. They broke their embrace and stared at each other. "Let Chelsea go so she can help her mother!"

Chelsea's skin was hot. Her face was flushed. She had been dating Danny for almost two years. He had never made her feel the way she was feeling at that moment. From the neck down, she wanted to stay. From the neck up, she knew she had to go.

" I… I've got to go. I'll see you in the morning." A very flustered Chelsea stumbled as she climbed the steps leading to Raven's bedroom door. "I'll pick you up at 8."

"Chels, wait!" Raven said. She was hot on Chelsea's heels before Chelsea closed the bedroom door completing her vision. She turned and sat slumped at the shoulder on the steps inside her room. She flinched as she heard the front door slam. Chelsea was gone.

* * *

**Tension is building. Where is it going to go? Right into chapter 4. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Call Girl

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 4**_

**Call Girl**

The time was 9:47 pm. Chelsea had been gone for close to three hours now and Raven had yet to hear from her. _What was I thinking kissing her again?_ Raven said to herself. _She is never going to speak to me again. I have got to get her back. I love her. I'm…_

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of her telephone ringing. It's got to be her. Raven dove across her bed to answer it.

"Hello?" She said with heightened anticipation in her voice.

"_Hey baby. How's my favorite girl?"_ This greeting came from the unmistakable voice of Devon Carter.

"Oh. Hi Devon!" Raven mustered up as much glee as she could. She was disappointed that it wasn't Chelsea.

"_I promised you I'd call you tonight, and here I am."_ Devon said with a mellow smoothness to his voice.

"Uh-huh." Raven eked out. Her mind was about eleven blocks away in the Daniels' residence. "What? Oh, baby… I'm glad you called."

"_You okay Rae? You sound preoccupied."_ Devon commented.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just tired." Raven covered herself.

"_Yeah, me too. I just wanted to let you know that my flight is coming in at 1. Are you coming to the airport?"_ Devon asked.

"Oh, I promised Chelsea I'd ride to the airport with her to pick Eddie up at 10. She hates going to the airport by herself." Raven said. "Why don't you meet me here tomorrow night."

"_That's cool. What do you want to do for winter break?"_ Devon queried.

"Chels came up with a great idea! We're going skiing!"

"_But, Rae you said you hate skiing. I asked you to go last year."_ Devon reminded her.

"No. I said I hate falling down. I've only got so much ass cushion. I don't want to use it all up before I'm 25." Raven shot back. "Besides, It'll be you, me, Chelsea, Danny, Eddie and Chantel. It'll be fun!"

"_I was kind of hoping to get some alone time with you."_ Devon dropped his voice.

"You mean you want to break off a piece of this Kit Kat bar." Raven spat. There was a part of her that wanted to pick a fight. That part was winning.

"_Why do you have to go there, Rae? That's not what I meant."_ Devon raised his voice slightly.

"Last time you came down here for the weekend just to 'hang out', I had my legs up in the air in your father's apartment. So what am I supposed to think?" Raven answered. She was answered by several seconds of silence on the other end of the phone.

"_You're right."_ Devon said. _"I'm sorry. I don't want to start off Christmas break like that."_

"Apology accepted." Raven blandly acknowledged. "Look, we can talk about the ski trip tomorrow when I see you. I'm gonna turn in. Call me when you land, okay?"

"_All right. I will. See you tomorrow."_ Devon said before adding one thing. _"I love you Rae."_

Raven hesitated for a moment to ask herself a serious question. _If I answer him back, would I really mean it? Do I still love him?_ This was not the first time she had questioned this since graduation back in June. But it would be the first time her response would differ.

"Sweet dreams Devon. I'll see you tomorrow." Raven said before hanging up the phone. _Why couldn't I tell him I love him? What in the world is going on with me?_ Raven decided to legitimize her cover story of going to bed early and actually do it. Maybe a good night's sleep would allow her to think more clearly in the morning. She was going to need it. Chelsea was coming over first thing in the morning to pick her up to go to the airport.

Raven began undressing and preparing for bed when her phone rang again. Once again she ignored the caller ID and picked up blindly, hoping it was Chelsea.

"Hello?"

"_Hey girl!"_ Another unmistakable voice from the other end of the phone entered Raven's eardrum. It was Eddie.

"Hey Ed." Raven had no more fake glee to summon, as her voice was flat and tired.

"_What's wrong Rae?"_ Eddie had a vague idea based on his earlier conversation with Chelsea.

"Nothing. Everything. My life has completely flipped upside down in the span of two weeks. This is like a fucking episode of The Twilight Zone." Raven vented.

"_I know. You and Chelsea kissed. FUCK!"_ Eddie realized too late that he was not supposed to say a word about what he knew.

"She told you?" Raven asked incredulously as her heart began to pound.

"_Me and my big mouth. I wasn't supposed to say anything."_

"Why did she tell you?"

"_Because neither one of you can hide when you're upset. You wear your hearts on your sleeves. I asked her what was wrong with her, pressed her and she spilled."_

"What did she say?"

"_Oh no. I am not doing the she said, she said thing. I've said too much already. If I tell you what she said, I have to call her and tell her what you say. It's only fair and we are not 14 years old anymore, passing notes in Mr. Petrachelli's class."_

"Eddie, I am desperate here. We kissed again tonight… Twice." Raven said in a near panic. "Devon is coming back tomorrow and I have got to get this thing sorted out."

"_Wait. Y'all kissed twice tonight?"_ Eddie asked. _"I told her to be cool."_

"So you gave her advice and won't help me? FUCK YOU, Eddie!" Raven hit a flash boil. She was on the verge of tears.

"_You're right Rae. I'm sorry. Of course I'll help you."_ Eddie said. _"Chelsea can be very stubborn and will close up on you when she's uncomfortable. So I say do what you do best."_

"What's that?"

"_Push her until she talks."_

"She might end up hating me for it."

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"Yeah."

"_Are you falling for Chelsea?"_

Raven answered without hesitation. "I think I am."

"_I have never known you to not get something that you put your mind to getting."_ Eddie offered his take. _"If you want to go after something with Chels, just believe in yourself. She didn't say so, but I'd be willing to bet she feels the same way."_

"We were planning a ski trip for the six of us for next weekend; me, you, Chels and our significant others. I'd like to know something by then."

"_Rae, have faith. Maybe fate will step in and give you a hand. Look, my uncle has a cabin up in ski country. Let me call him and see what I can do for us. I can at least take that off your plate so you can concentrate."_ Eddie said. _"It's a 30-minute ride from your house to the airport. Start pushing. Just be gentle at first."_

Raven sighed to herself. She was so lucky to have such a great friend like Eddie in her life.

"Tell me again why we never hooked up?" Raven asked.

"_Cause I'm too much man for you."_ Eddie boasted. _"I love you too much to have you bouncing San Francisco all sprung and whatnot."_

"You are all man and I love every platonic inch of you. Chantel can have the other inches." Raven joked.

"_And she has 'em, WOOOO! ALL NIGHT LONG!"_ Eddie said, doing his best Ric Flair impersonation.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you boy."

"_Love you girl. Goodnight."_

_

* * *

_

**Now you know where the cabin in the title comes from. You know where the fever is coming from too. Slowly but surely, we're getting there. We just have to push the two (the cabin and the fever as well as Raven and Chelsea) together. Be patient. I won't let you down. Chapter five is next.**


	5. Coffee Talk

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 5**_

**Coffee Talk**

Chelsea rolled over and looked at her clock. It was 6:31 am. She told Raven that she would be at her house at 8 to pick her up to go to the airport. Eddie would be home in less than 5 hours. These last few moments that Chelsea laid in bed allowed her to think about yesterday. There was absolutely no doubt now in Chelsea's mind how Raven felt about her. There was no doubt in her mind how she felt about Raven. She had now made out with Raven more in the last two weeks than she had with Danny.

Danny. She called him last night and told him about the ski trip. He was very excited. Danny went skiing with his family every winter and had become quite good at it. As she held the phone, Danny's voice became background fodder. All of her concentrated energy was focused on the young woman that lived in the basement/apartment at 519 Miranda Place, eleven blocks away from her home.

Chelsea didn't leave Raven's house last night because kissing Raven disgusted her. It was exactly the opposite. For the first time in her life, she didn't trust herself around Raven. Each kiss they shared escalated in intensity and the way she felt after kiss number three meant that kiss number four would have led to only one place.

She decided that they did need to talk about this. But what would she say? She had exactly 91 minutes to come up with something, because the moment Raven's butt hit her passenger seat, there would be no turning back.

Raven spent a few extra minutes in the shower this morning. The beginning of the day seemed to be going in slow motion. Raven felt a major shift in the air. She felt as though her life was about to take a major turn and that things were slowing down so she could take in every moment. She had to press the issue with Chelsea today. She couldn't continue to walk on eggshells around her. She needed answers.

In her mind, Devon had one foot in the relationship grave and the other was about to step on a banana peel. Raven didn't see the developments with Chelsea as an excuse to break up with Devon, just perhaps a sign. She really cared for Devon. He was her first true love and will always have a special place in Raven's heart. But as the warm water cascaded over her body, all thoughts were of Chelsea.

Then there was the matter of the ski trip. If she had decided in her mind to break up with Devon, why still invite him on the trip? The one concept that kept popping into her head was the eleventh hour call from the governor. She wanted to give Devon every opportunity to acquit himself even though he really hadn't done anything. But she still had at least 12 hours before having to face him. Chelsea would be arrive in 45 minutes.

Raven finished dressing with about 15 minutes to spare. She went upstairs to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. She walked in to find her mother in her bathrobe sitting at the table/booth with her crossword puzzle book and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Raven." Tonya said looking up from her book.

"Morning, Mom." Raven said in a slightly airy voice.

"How did you sleep?" Tonya inquired.

"Okay." Raven took a glass out of the cabinet and reached into the refrigerator for the juice. Tonya watched her daughter as she poured. It still looked like Raven had something heavy on her mind.

"Rae, do you have a minute?" Tonya asked offering the part of the booth across from her.

"Sure." Raven glanced at the kitchen clock as she sat down. She saw that she had another 12 minutes before Chelsea's arrival.

"Honey, can I ask you a question? And I promise that I won't get mad or disappointed or judgmental."

"Okay, Mom. Go ahead." Raven granted cautious approval for Tonya to proceed while sipping her juice.

"Is there something… more than friendship going on between you and Chelsea?" Tonya proceeded with the utmost of delicacy.

Raven's mouth reflexively flew open, mirroring what she felt inside. _Did she just ask me that? Oh my God! Is it that obvious? If I lie about what's going on and it comes out later, she'll never trust me again._

"Yes and no." Raven reluctantly admitted. Her eyes began to sting, a prelude to the onset of tears.

"I got that feeling last night for some inexplicable reason." Tonya said. "You want to talk about it?"

"I feel like I've said too much already." Raven said taking another sip of juice. "I had to tell Eddie. He's cool with it, of course, but Chels is avoiding the subject."

"What happened?" Tonya asked.

Raven explained the accidental kiss and the two kisses in the room the night before. She also explained her feelings about Devon. She even told her mother about the ski trip.

"You sound like you know what you have to do. There isn't anything I can really give you advise on. Just be careful." Tonya offered.

"Wait a minute. You daughter tells you that she kissed her best female friend and is developing feelings for her and you're not mad or disappointed?" Raven asked.

"Let's put it this way. It would be pretty hypocritical of me to jump down your throat about this given my past." Tonya cryptically mused.

"What exactly does that mean, Mom?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow just as the doorbell rang.

"Let's just say that I know from experience where you're coming from. Answer the door. We'll talk later." Tonya said with a smile. "I'm going to wake your father up for some morning sex."

"Ewww, Mom! I did not need that image in my mental picture file!" Raven squealed as she headed for the kitchen door.

Raven walked over to the door and said one simple phrase; "yank the band-aid". This was her mother's method for handling difficult situations. Her advice is to just yank the band-aid off in one motion so it doesn't hurt as much; get right to the heart of the matter and don't fumble around. It's tough but clean.

Raven opened the door.

"Hi Rae." Chelsea said softly. Raven looked at her for a second. She looked as sweet and innocent as she ever had.

"Hi." Raven answered with equal softness. "Come on in."

"Thanks."

"I just have to get my purse. Come on." Raven started walking toward the kitchen.

Chelsea looked around, noticing how quiet it was in the house. "Everybody still asleep?"

"My mother was up earlier. I was talking to her. She went upstairs to get busy with my father."

"She told you that?" Chelsea asked with an incredulous laugh.

"Mmm hmm." Raven scoffed. "Thank God Cory sleeps in on non-school days. So let's get out of Dodge while the gettin' is good." Raven took her purse off of the counter and started toward the living room. As she passed Chelsea, the redhead reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"What are we doing?" Chelsea asked.

"Trying to get to the airport. Remember?" Raven sarcastically replied.

"I mean us Rae. What are we doing?" Chelsea's reply was serious but had an almost sensual softness.

"I don't know. I wish I did." Raven said. "What I do know is that I felt something when I kissed you. And it's driving me crazy… in a good way."

Chelsea dropped her head and smiled. "Me too. I'm having a hard time thinking about anything else right now."

"Why don't we get going. We can talk on the way to the airport." Raven offered.

"Okay." Chelsea said before Raven turned to leave the kitchen and head for the front door. They walked across the living room reaching the front door. Raven reached for the knob when Chelsea reached around her and put her hand on top of Raven's. As Raven turned her head to look at her, Chelsea leaned over her shoulder and gave Raven a soft peck on the lips.

Raven turned to face Chelsea and saw a burning flame of desire in her eyes. It was Raven's turn to be captured by the blazing gaze of another. Chelsea took a step forward pinning Raven against the front door as their lips met for the third time in the last fourteen hours. Raven whimpered, as she was the one being overwhelmed by the flood of emotion wrapped up in the kiss.

For the first time, physical contact increased as Chelsea slowly ran her hands up and down Raven's sides. They then broke lip contact and began kissing each other's necks. After several minutes, Raven breathlessly spoke.

"We've got to stop this and go to the airport." Raven whispered as Chelsea continued sucking on her pulse point. "Chels, stop." Chelsea slowly lifted her head from Raven's neck. Raven looked at Chelsea as she began to squirm. Chelsea was now in overdrive. "We've got to get to the airport. It's…" Raven checked her watch. "It's 8:20."

Chelsea stepped back and cleared her throat as she smoothed out her polo shirt. She ran her hands through her hair and wiped her mouth. "You're absolutely right." Chelsea said. "Let's go." Raven, still facing Chelsea, reached behind her and cracked the door open. Chelsea took a step toward the slowly opening door.

"Fuck this." Raven whisper-spat as she grabbed Chelsea by the waist and spun her around, closing the door with her back and began devouring the redhead's mouth with her own.

"Oh, shit Rae!" Chelsea whispered into Raven's ear as Raven attacked Chelsea's neck. Raven let the moment overtake her as she continued to kiss Chelsea with ferocity. At one point, she caressed Chelsea's breast causing her to roll her eyes into the back of her head. "Fuck!" Chelsea whisper-yelled before reaching behind her fumbling for the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"That's it. We've got to go now; otherwise we WILL NOT make it to the airport!" Chelsea whisper-yelled again as she found the doorknob, twisting it and practically stumbling out of the front door.

Raven was right behind her, still breathing heavily from their impromptu make out session. This was going to be one hell of a ride to the airport.

* * *

**Whoa! It was starting to get hot at Raven's house! What's gonna happen next? Chapter six is coming up! PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Rollin Along In My Automobile

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 6**_

**Rollin Along In My Automobile**

Chelsea and Raven didn't speak to one another for the first five minutes of their trip. They were still trying to digest the explosion of passion they just experienced back at the house. When they had decided that they were calm enough to have a conversation, Chelsea was the first to speak.

"We just can't continue to make out at the drop of a hat without knowing what we are and what we are doing. What are we?" Chelsea asked.

"We are between a rock and a hard place. We are best friends, Chelsea. Both of us have boyfriends…"

"And both of us can't keep our hands and mouths off each other." Chelsea interrupted.

"Chels, if I admit to you right now what I am feeling inside, you will have to pull the car over. So for the sake of our friendship I am going to keep this to myself for now." Raven said with a burning fire raging beneath her surface.

"I'm breaking up with Danny after the ski trip." Chelsea's announcement came out of left field.

"What? You're not doing that because of this are you?" Raven asked.

"No. Danny and I have been kind of going through the motions for a while now." Chelsea admitted. "I am tired of going through the motions. I want to feel heat, passion, lust. The kind of stuff I felt when I kissed you this morning."

"You felt that?"

"Rae, I was about three seconds from taking you down to your room."

"And what would you have done had you taken me down there?" Raven questioned with a smirk.

"The question is what wouldn't I have done." Chelsea said, both hands gripping the steering wheel to prevent reaching over to touch Raven.

"I decided the same thing about Devon and me. I'm going to break up with him." Raven shared.

"Why?"

"Our lives have gone in different directions. This long distance thing isn't working for me anymore." Raven stared out the window watching the trees whiz by. "A phone call every week to ten days isn't enough. Then when we see each other all it's about is sex. We haven't had a meaningful conversation in I don't know how long. Don't get me wrong. I could theoretically have sex every day, I mean I love it." Chelsea's eyes stretched when she heard Raven say that. "But without a connection it's just sex and that's when it loses it's flavor."

"I know what you mean." Chelsea said, validating Raven's feeling. "Raven, I am not one that believes in moving in on anybody when they are in a vulnerable state, but I know that we have a friendly connection. We've been working on it for 15 years now. But I think we can have a connection that goes beyond friendship, if that's what you want… because right now, that's what I want. Raven, I want to be your girlfriend."

Raven looked over at Chelsea, whose eyes were still on the road. She could see, however, the light of the sun reflecting off of the tears that were welling up, ready to spill onto her cheeks. "Say that to me again the day after our ski trip, and I'll say that I want to be your girlfriend too."

"That's a deal." Chelsea took her right hand off the steering wheel and extended it to Raven, who took her hand and placed it against her lips, kissing it before settling Chelsea's hand into her lap.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the covered garage at San Francisco International Airport.

"We've got an hour before Eddie's flight lands. You want breakfast? My treat." Chelsea said as she pulled into the closest parking space to the elevator lobby.

"Is this our first date?" Raven joked.

"No." Chelsea laughed. "Call it a pre-date breakfast outing."

"All right. Then let's go to our pre-date breakfast outing." Raven said with a chuckle. The look in Chelsea's eyes, however, stopped Raven in mid-chuckle. "You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That look that makes me want to do things that I said would keep to myself so you could drive." Raven felt herself begin to get warm again.

"I can't help myself this morning." Chelsea admitted. "But I'll leave you alone now."

"Chels? How about one more kiss? Just to get it out of our systems?" Raven asked softly.

"I could never get you out of my system." Chelsea said as she leaned in for a soft, romantic kiss.

After they broke apart, Raven shuddered. "Okay. No more kissing until after the ski trip and our talks with Danny and Devon."

"Okay." Chelsea nodded in agreement.

They got out of the car and went to the concourse to have breakfast. They engaged themselves in the details of the ski trip. To the naked eye, it would appear that all things were like normal between them. Only they knew about the heat they were secretly beginning to generate with a passing glance here and a sly smile there. This was going to be one of the longest couple of days of their lives.

They stood outside the security checkpoint area in the D concourse awaiting the arrival of their best friend. It was a quarter past ten. Raven and Chelsea stood about five feet apart. With her head down, Raven flashed Chelsea a smile out of the corner of her eye that made Chelsea blush. Seconds later, in the group of people streaming out of the gate area, Edward Otis Thomas appeared.

Chelsea and Raven exchanged one more broad smile before turning their attention to Eddie.

"Hey ladies! Did ya miss me?" Eddie bellowed. Chelsea and Raven looked at each other stone-faced.

"Na. Not really." Chelsea said as they both turned their backs to Eddie to leave. Just before he was about to respond, they both spun around.

"SIKE!" They yelled as they threw their arms around Eddie. They hadn't seen him since the summer.

"Have you lost weight? You look good for a change." Raven teased.

"About thirty pounds. I've been keeping busy." Eddie replied. "Y'all look great too. Like y'all are… I don't know… glowing or something." Raven looked at Chelsea. Eddie noticed this and looked at Raven.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing. Let's go to baggage claim and get out of here. I'm starving. Have y'all eaten?" Eddie asked.

"I'm actually still hungry." Chelsea said to the surprise of Raven and Eddie. She is the notoriously light eater of the trio. "I had a… busy morning." Eddie looked at her with a knowing look before she added. "Before I picked Raven up."

They loaded Eddie's bags into Chelsea's car and headed for the nearest restaurant. Being Sunday, places were still serving brunch until 12 noon, so they had options. After eating brunch, they headed for Eddie's house. Raven decided to sit in the back seat with Eddie to keep him company. She also figured she could stay out of trouble by not sitting next to Chelsea. She figured wrong.

As the three of them talked, Raven would periodically shoot a lingering glance and faint smile at Chelsea who would look in the rear view mirror frequently at Raven then drop her head and giggle to herself. None of this was lost on Eddie who for much of the ride back appeared to be oblivious, until finally, he could take no more.

"Will the two of you just go get a room already!" Eddie exclaimed.

Raven's head shot over in his direction a la Linda Blair in The Exorcist. "What are you talking about?"

"If I didn't already know the two of you had the hots for each other, I would now." Eddie revealed. "You two are terrible at hiding your feelings." Raven and Chelsea shot each other another look. "So Chelsea, why don't you just give me the wheel and you can climb back here and make out with her. I promise I won't watch."

"Bullshit!" Raven exclaimed. "You'd be all back here in our business, run off the road, slam into a telephone pole and kill us all… being a pathetic pervert."

"No. What's pathetic is the way the two of you are giving each other those puppy dog looks. Now… how can I help you two out?"

"Did you call your uncle?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. His cabin is available. But it's only a two bedroom cabin with a pullout sofa in the living room."

"Then you have done your job. We're cool. Aren't we Chels?" Raven asked.

"We are… for now anyway." Chelsea shot back.

"So are you two…" Eddie wanted to know.

"Not yet. But soon." Chelsea's answer was simple and to the point.

"So am I happy for you?" Eddie inquired again.

"After Saturday you can be." Raven answered with a gleam of optimism in her eyes… and her heart.

* * *

**We're getting closer to the ski trip. Raven and Chelsea are getting closer. Come back for chapter 7.**


	7. Awkward

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 7**_

**Awkward **

Chelsea and Raven dropped Eddie off at his house around 2. They stayed for several hours hanging out with Eddie and catching up with his mother. Chelsea and Raven said their goodbyes around 5:30. They were walking back out to the car when Raven's cell phone rang.

"Hey Devon." Raven said.

"_Hey Rae! What's up?"_

"Nothing. Just dropping Eddie off at his house. Chelsea is driving me back home."

"_Cool. I wanted to see if nine was too late to come see you."_

"No. Nine is fine. Why so late?"

"_I just have a few things to do for my uncle before I come over."_

"All right. I'll see you then."

"_Okay. Bye."_

The girls got into the car. Chelsea looked at Raven who had a look of deep thought on her face. She was about to ask Raven what was on her mind when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" She waited for a response from the other end.

"_Hey Chels. It's me."_

"Hi Danny. What's going on?"

"_Just wanted to see if you want to go out for something to eat, maybe a movie?"_

"Oh, that's sweet but I'm kind of tired. I've been out all day. I think I'm gonna turn in early. I'm sorry."

"_Okay. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"Sure. Call me."

"_Talk to you later."_

"Bye." Chelsea closed her phone and looked at Raven who was now looking at her.

"You should have gone out." Raven said.

"I couldn't. It would have felt like cheating on you." Chelsea said.

"But we're not dating yet Chels."

"I know, but… it's the whole connection thing. My connection is with you now, not him. As far as I'm concerned it's like a basketball game and one team is up by twenty. Everyone knows the game is over but you still have to run out the clock to make it official. I'm just between the circles dribbling right now, looking at the clock waiting to run over to the sidelines and grab you and celebrate with you."

"That is one of the sweetest things anybody has ever said to me." Raven said. "I didn't know you were so into basketball."

"Between Danny and my father, I've picked up a thing or two."

"You'll have to teach me sometime."

"No." Chelsea said. "I have something else in mind for you."

"What?"

"You'll have to wait. It's a surprise." Chelsea said as she cranked up the car and drove off.

Raven looked over at Chelsea as she drove. It was then that Raven made the official declaration to herself for the first time. "I am in love with Chelsea." She said to herself. Chelsea consumed her every thought. Every moment she spent with Chelsea made her feel more alive. Every moment apart from her found her planning how they could see each other again. Each kiss, each touch was as electric as it was tender. She didn't want Chelsea's touch; she needed it. Her body didn't desire Chelsea's embrace; it demanded it. It was a swift and decisive knockout; a love TKO, and Raven Lydia Baxter was the victim.

As darkness descended on suburban San Francisco, Raven closed her eyes and imagined what the next level of their relationship could possibly hold. Her mind began tracing every inch of Chelsea's body. Raven subconsciously licked her lips as mental images of Chelsea flashed through her mind like a digital slide show.

As this was going on in the passenger seat, Chelsea's attention was split between the road and her traveling companion. She watched Raven as she drove. She could see every smile, every nearly imperceptible shift in the seat. Every emotion that Raven was experiencing was being saved to Chelsea's mental hard drive. Everything inside Chelsea made her want to pull over and bring the images that Raven were viewing in her mind into crystal living clarity. But she knew Raven would be worth the wait. She had to be patient.

With each passing moment, Chelsea found it harder and harder to resist the temptation to touch Raven. Her temperature began to rise, both figuratively and literally. She cracked her window open to allow some cool air to waft through the car. It was to no avail. She began to feel an overwhelming urge envelope her. She felt herself becoming seriously aroused. She looked over at Raven, whose eyes were still glued shut. She could have sworn she saw Raven's hand caress her breast out of the corner of her eye. No. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her.

Chelsea's wetness became almost unbearable. She instinctively closed her legs together and brought her hand down to her center as if she were going to force the feeling to subside. It was then that Chelsea's body and vocal chords betrayed her.

"Ahhh!" Chelsea's whimper was extremely short and low-volume, but not low enough as Raven snapped out of her trance.

"Chels? You okay?" Raven asked.

_NO! I am going to climb on top of you and scream your name until I'm hoarse!_ Chelsea's mind screamed.

"Yeah." Chelsea answered swiftly. "My leg was trying to cramp up." _Yeah, right Chels. My "leg" is trying to cramp up too._ Raven thought to herself. She knew the truth because she felt the same way Chelsea did.

A few minutes later, they pulled into Raven's driveway.

"So I'll call you tomorrow. The three of us can get together on this ski trip thing." Raven said. "I figure we leave Thursday morning, that'll give us four days on the slopes."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." Chelsea said followed by a nervous laugh. "Well…"

"Well…" Raven echoed. "This is goodnight." She paused then spoke again. "Wow." She said with a nervous laugh. "This is more awkward than I thought it would be."

"Why did you have to make up that rule this morning about no kissing until after Saturday?" Chelsea's question was laced with frustration. Before Raven could answer Chelsea responded. "I know. I know. It's for the best."

"It is." Raven replied.

"But…" Chelsea cupped Raven's face with one hand and then slowly began dragging her fingertips down to Raven's chin toward the nape of her neck and the swells of her breasts destined to continue in a southerly direction. "You didn't say anything about touching."

"For God's sake, don't do that." Raven said as she swallowed hard watching Chelsea's hand begin its travels down her body. Raven shuddered under Chelsea's touch. Raven looked up to see Chelsea lick her lips when her hands reached the swells of her breasts. Her hands continued down the center of Raven's body. The hazel-eyed beauty closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she began breathing heavily. When Chelsea reached Raven's belly button, Raven jumped. "Shit! Chels, that's enough!" She grabbed Chelsea's hand and squeezed.

"I got carried away. Sorry." Chelsea apologized. Raven squeezed her legs together trying to diminish the torturously erotic ache that she now felt.

"I'll call you in the morning." Raven said as she opened the door and got out. "I'm going to go take a very cold shower right now." _Stop lying. That shower ain't gonna be cold._ Raven said to herself.

"Stop lying. That shower ain't gonna be cold." Chelsea joked.

"Did you read…" Raven was about to ask Chelsea if she read her mind. "Never mind. I'll call you. Bye."

"Bye Rae." Chelsea called out as Raven closed the door and headed to the house. As Chelsea watched her walk away she mumbled to herself, "My shower's not gonna be cold either."

* * *

**The fever is building. How high will the temperature rise? You know how you can find out. Chapter eight is straight ahead.**


	8. Promises, Promises

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 8**_

**Promises, Promises**

Raven briskly walked into the house, making a beeline for her bedroom. She needed that shower she told Chelsea about and the inevitable release that she planned to go with it.

"Rae!" Victor called out before Raven's foot hit the first step. Raven froze in her tracks. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Not hungry right now Dad!" Raven said as she started down the steps.

"Raven, wait!" Victor called again. Raven came back up to the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Where's the fire?" Victor quizzically asked.

_Between my legs so hurry up!_ Raven thought to herself before apologizing to her father. "I'm sorry Dad. What's up?"

"Devon just called and said his uncle's project is going to take longer than he anticipated and that he won't be able to stop by. But he'll call you later."

Raven's temper went from zero to sixty in a heartbeat. "FUCK HIM!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Excuse me?" Victor couldn't believe what his baby girl just said.

Raven stormed down the steps lashing out at Devon as she walked. "His tired ass is always doing this shit! I'm so fucking glad…" Her voice trailed off as she slammed her bedroom door, shaking the pictures hanging on the wall in the stairwell. Tonya and Cory, hearing Raven's outburst, came down to see what was wrong.

"Victor, what in the world is wrong with Raven?" Tonya asked.

"Yeah, Dad. I heard, 'FUCK HIM', from all the way upstairs." Cory said.

Tonya wheeled around and gave Cory a light open handed pop in the mouth. "Watch your mouth, young man. Quoting someone else doesn't exempt you from not cursing."

"I told her that Devon wasn't coming over and she went ballistic. I think I need to…"

"Leave her alone for a while Victor." Tonya said. "She's going through some stuff right now. I guarantee you she'll come apologize when she calms down."

After slamming her door, Raven sat down at her sewing machine and stared at the bobbin. _Why am I so angry with him? Cause I want to be respected. That's why. Even though I'm going to break up with him, he's still my boyfriend right now. He comes into town and is supposed to come see me and is busy with his uncle. But, I guess blood is thicker than girlfriends. Or is it something else?_

At that moment, Raven was pulled into a vision.

**(VISION)**

**Chelsea is sitting on her bed with a small, red spiral notebook in one hand and the telephone in the other. She begins dialing.**

**(END OF VISION)**

Seconds later, Raven's telephone rings. Raven goes over to check the caller ID. It was Chelsea.

"Hey you." Raven said smiling as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"_Hey. Did I leave my small spiral notebook over there?"_ Chelsea asked.

Raven smiled and lay back on the bed. "Hang on a sec." Raven held the phone on her stomach and counted to ten before bringing the phone back up to her ear. "No. I don't see it. Why don't you try looking in your right hand."

"_Wha- Rae? Did you have a vision that I was going to call you?"_ Chelsea asked. Raven started laughing.

"You don't have to make up an excuse to call me Chels. But that was cute." Raven said.

"_Okay, you got me. So… are you nervous about seeing Devon tonight?"_

"I'm not going to see Devon tonight." Raven spat.

"_Why? What happened?"_

"He called my parents line and said that he couldn't make it tonight. His uncle's project was going to take longer than he anticipated." Raven's venom was showing. "But he'll call me later." Raven said sarcastically as she sat up. "Just be there for me. That's all I ask."

"_Don't worry about it Rae. You know why?"_

"Why?"

"_Cause…_ (Chelsea starts singing the theme to Friends) _I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour; I'll be there for you, like I've been there before; I'll be there for you, because you're there for me too."_

Raven's disappointment over Devon's no-show quickly disappeared and was replaced by the feeling she had before she got out of Chelsea's car.

"Chels, I've got to go." Raven unconsciously slipped into a purring, bedroom-type voice.

"_Why?"_

"I'm afraid that if I stay on this phone too much longer, we might start having a verbal version of what we started in the car."

Now it was Chelsea's turn to slip into a similar bedroom voice. _"Would that be such a bad thing?"_

Raven took a deep breath. "I need to go apologize to my father and then go take a shower."

"_If you were trying to hurry me off the phone, mentioning the shower didn't help."_ Chelsea purred.

"I'll call you in the morning." Raven smiled into the phone.

Chelsea softly giggled. _"Bye Rae."_

"Bye Chels." Raven hung up the phone. "WOW!" Raven flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. The wheels in her head started turning. The apology can wait. I need that shower now.

Thirty minutes had passed since Raven had gone into the bathroom. She emerged with one fluffy white towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her head. The "tension release" she granted herself in the shower made her as relaxed as she had been in several days. I have got to remember to buy some tread strips for the tub. It's hard to prop one foot up on the soap dish and not slip at the same time.

She glanced over at the nightstand and saw her voicemail message light blinking. She walked over and pressed play.

"Hey Rae, it's Devon. I'm sorry about tonight. I got caught up over here at my uncle's house. I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll try to catch you later. Love you." "END OF MESSAGE. YOU HAVE NO MORE MESSAGES."

"Well, he did call." Raven said as she searched her phone for Devon's uncle's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Mr. Carter. This is Raven Baxter, Devon's girlfriend. May I speak to Devon, please?"

"_Hi Raven."_ Mr. Carter replied. _"Devon's not here I'm afraid. I haven't seen him today."_

"Oh." Raven felt like the wind had been kicked out of her. She made a quick recovery. "He told me he was coming by there. I guess I got my days mixed up. Rough semester." Raven let out a soft chuckle.

"_Well, if he does stop by I'll tell him you called."_

"No don't bother. I'll just try him on his cell phone later. Take care Mr. Carter."

"_You too Raven."_

An eerie calm washed over Raven as she hung up the phone. She and Devon were tied in secret-keeping at 1-1. She had the feeling that they were keeping the same secret… another woman in their lives.

As if on cue, her phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID. It read, "PRIVATE NUMBER". Raven simply nodded her head. She had a feeling who would be on the other end of the line when she picked up. She decided to play it cool.

"Hello?"

"_Hey babe!"_

"Hey Devon! How's my man tonight?" Raven decided to pour the sweetness on thick.

"_Not good. I'm not there to see you."_

"I know baby. I'm sorry you got stuck there with your uncle." Raven said with syrup-like sweetness.

"_Yeah. But I should be done by about eleven, eleven-thirty."_ Devon said. _"I tell you what. Why don't I come over tomorrow morning and take you to breakfast, get you those Blueberry pancakes you love."_

"Oh, baby, Chelsea and Eddie are coming over so we can finish the plans for the ski trip."

"_Why does it always seem like when I ask you to do something, you have plans with Chelsea? And Eddie for that matter?"_

_Cause they always make time for me, jackass!_ Raven thought to herself. She censored herself, however, for her reply. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was like that. Look, they're coming over to talk about the ski trip. Why don't you come too? You can have a hand in the plans. What do you say?"

"_All right, what time?"_

"They're gonna call me first thing. I'll call you."

"_Okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn't have done that."_

"It's okay." Raven said with a knowing deliberate tone. "You've got your hands full over there, I'm sure. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay, sweetie?"

"_Cool. Good night. I love you."_

"I love you too." Raven said. She then hung up the phone before spewing one more dose of venom. "Yeah, I'd love to put my foot in your ass for lying to me."

* * *

**She caught him in a lie. But about what? Here comes chapter nine.**


	9. The Planning Stage

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 9**_

**The Planning Stage**

Like clockwork, Chelsea called Raven around 8 the next morning to coordinate the meeting time for the ski trip conversation. Raven told her about the conversation she had with Devon and about his presence at the planning meeting. Raven then called Eddie and Devon to tell them that they were meeting at her house at 11. Raven's parents went to work that morning. Cory went with his mother to her law office and planned to meet up with William and Larry later on that day. Around 10:15, the doorbell rang.

"Ten-fifteen? Somebody's early." Raven said out loud as she headed for the door. She slowly opened the door to find Chelsea Ophelia Daniels standing in front of her.

"Hey Red." Raven greeted her with a new nickname.

"You've never called me that before." Chelsea commented. "Where'd that come from?"

Raven was leaning against the edge of the open door. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Just felt… appropriate. Come on in. You're the first one here." Chelsea stepped inside as if she were entering Raven's house for the first time. This was not lost on Raven. "Now why are you acting like you've never been here before? Have a seat. You want something to drink?"

"I was waiting for my greeting." Chelsea said with "that look" on her face.

"Your greeting?" Raven asked, playing the role of the unfamiliar.

"Last time I stood in this spot someone that looked like you overwhelmed me with a special… greeting." Chelsea was revving up her engine and trying to cold start Raven's at the same time.

"What is the standing rule for this week? Huh?" Raven chided. "No kissing until after the ski trip is over."

"So now you believe in following rules to the letter?" Chelsea brought up a valid question. "What's going to happen? Were gonna get suspended from school or the NFL? They gonna fire us from Grey's Anatomy?"

Raven began squirming where she stood. "Chelsea, if I come over there and touch you…" Raven shook her finger at Chelsea and began backpedaling toward the kitchen. "I am going to get us something to drink. Turn on the TV and wait for me. I'll be right back."

Raven was on the edge of losing self-control. Every time she was alone with Chelsea her mind and body were drawn to her. Her psyche was compelling her to act on her impulses. It was taking everything she had inside to fight those urges. And it was beginning to break her down. She didn't know how much more she could take before giving in.

She grabbed four glasses from the cabinet, anticipating Devon and Eddie's arrival, and poured two glasses of orange juice. She placed the pitcher back inside the refrigerator and closed the door. Chelsea was standing behind it.

"Holy shit!" Raven screamed and jumped back, startled by Chelsea's appearance. "You scared the hell out of me! It didn't hear you come in!"

"I'm sorry. I just came to see if you needed some hel…" Chelsea never finished her sentence as Raven quickly covered Chelsea's mouth with her own. They both melted into the electricity of the moment. Their kissing was almost frantic. They were truly on the edge of a meltdown. Their momentum made them spin toward the edge of the counter where Chelsea's arm inadvertently knocked an empty pan to the floor. They were unfazed by the loud noise it made as it hit. They were startled, however, by the knock at the back door.

"Jesus!" Raven exclaimed as someone was rapping loudly on the back door.

"Rae! Open the door!" Eddie yelled from the other side. "I hear you in there!"

"Straighten yourself up!" Raven whisper-yelled to Chelsea, who quickly straightened herself and sat on the barstool at the end of the counter.

"Here I come!" Raven yelled as she did a quick once-over on herself before opening the door. "Hey Ed!"

"You okay?" He said to Raven at the door. "I heard something crash."

"No I'm fine." She said as she closed the back door.

"Hey Chels." Eddie said as he went to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda.

"Sure Eddie, have a soda." Raven said sarcastically.

"Thanks Rae." Eddie said as he turned to her. "By the way, you might want to wipe Chelsea's lip gloss off your lips before Devon gets here."

"What the…" Raven said before she ran down the hall to the bathroom as Chelsea dropped her head on the countertop with a thud in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Chels. Just be glad I noticed it and not him." Eddie said.

Raven came back into the kitchen and simply pointed her finger in exasperation, first at Chelsea, then Eddie. "Living room." Raven said, pointing to the kitchen door. Chelsea and Eddie took their drinks and went in followed by Raven.

"Are y'all gonna make it?" Eddie asked as he sat down.

"I don't know about her but I'm on edge." Chelsea said.

"Look at me Chels!" Raven raised her voice slightly. "If he wasn't here, I'd jump you where you sit! This is serious!"

"Just ignore me. I'll…"

"Shut up Eddie!" Raven cut him off. Seconds later, the doorbell rings. "Did time go forward and nobody told me?" Raven marched to the front door and opened it.

"Hey babe!" Devon said as he stepped inside and picked Raven up spinning her around. _Put me down you lying cheater!_ Raven said to herself. _Put her down you lying piece of shit!_ Chelsea said to herself. Devon sat her down and kissed her on the lips. Raven returned the kiss as convincingly as she could.

"Hey boy!" Raven said with a smile before spinning around to Chelsea and Eddie with her back to Devon. She rolled her eyes and curled the corner of her upper lip. "Sit down. I'll be right back." Raven headed to the kitchen to get Devon some juice. Devon greeted Chelsea and Eddie.

"Excuse me for a second guys." Chelsea headed for the kitchen. She entered the kitchen announcing herself this time. Raven finished pouring the juice and stood looking at Chelsea.

"I'm sorry Chels. I…"

"Don't." Chelsea assured her. "We're not together yet and he's still your man. Just be cool. Today, I'm just your homegirl, Chels. Okay?"

"All right. My homegirl. My BFF. My homeskillet!" Raven high-fives Chelsea. Chelsea holds on to Raven's hand for a second and looks into her eyes. Raven gazes back for a moment before they let go and head back into the living room.

"Here you go, baby." Raven sat the glass of orange juice on the table in front of Devon. "So how's your uncle doing?"

"My uncle? Oh he's fine. He says hello." Devon said. _I know. He said hello when I talked to him last night._ Raven said to herself.

"So what did you do over there?" Chelsea asked, knowing from Raven that he lied about his whereabouts.

"I helped him clean his basement out. He's putting in a home theatre down there." Devon said. "As a matter of fact, I have to go back over there tonight." Raven shot a 'yeah, right' look at Chelsea that Devon didn't see but Eddie did. Eddie didn't know about Devon's lie, but he sensed that something wasn't right about Devon's itinerary. The Third Amigo decided to pick up the baton and run with it.

"If you need some help tonight, I'm free. Chantel is visiting her grandmother." Eddie offered. _God I love Eddie! Good boy!_ Raven thought to herself.

"No, thanks, man. I appreciate it but the two of us got it under control." Devon countered.

"Well, lady and gentlemen…" Raven said. _Lady, gentleman and liar is more like it._ She said in her head. "Let's get down to…" The doorbell rang again. "Business. Excuse me." Raven excused herself to answer the door. The other three looked toward the door as it opened.

"Danny?" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Hey Chelsea." Danny said as Raven waved him in.

"What are you doing here?" Chelsea stood up and made her way over to him as he embraced her.

"I called your house this morning and your mom said you were over here planning the ski trip. I thought I'd swing by. I hope that's okay." Danny said.

"Sure!" Raven said. "The more the merrier! You want some juice, Danny?" Raven asked.

"Thanks Raven." Danny said.

Raven fixed another glass of juice and brought it in to Danny. The five of them began working on the details of the ski trip. They decided to leave on Thursday morning, giving themselves four days of skiing. They worked out the sleeping arrangements. Eddie graciously gave Chelsea and Danny one of the bedrooms, Raven and Devon the other leaving Chantel and himself the pullout sofa. Eddie's uncle assured him that it was comfortable. Eddie made sure to pass that assurance on to Chantel.

Raven and Eddie were the only ones that needed to buy ski equipment since they had never gone before. They decided to go out either that afternoon or Tuesday morning to get some. They agreed to rent the skis.

The planning itself took a little less than an hour, but the five of them sat around for about two hours talking. During the course of the conversation, two interesting dynamics took place at the same time. The first dynamic was the conversation between Raven and Devon and Danny and Chelsea remained at a minimum. There was plenty of cross-conversation however.

The second dynamic was the non-verbal eye contact between Raven and Chelsea. A look of a half-second to a second seemed to speak volumes about how they were feeling at any given moment. They were flirting with each other with their eyes, unbeknownst to the three men sitting right in front of them. They could thank the talk of the upcoming NFL playoffs for lack of perceptive insight on the part of the menfolk.

Around a quarter to one, Danny asked if anyone was hungry and wanted to go out. After flashing a brief apologetic look Raven's way, Chelsea said that she would go. In her mind she was simply keeping up appearances. Devon's mother called to remind him of their lunch date. He invited Raven, but she declined saying that she had to run some errands for her mother. Eddie had no immediate plans and in his mind was planning to call Chantel.

"Well, we'll meet up here Thursday morning. Bye y'all." Raven said to all of them as they began filing out. "Eddie, you got a second."

"Sure Rae." Eddie said turning back toward Raven.

"Rae?" Chelsea turned before walking out the door. "I'll call you." She said with a faint smile.

Raven nodded and smiled before Chelsea disappeared beyond the threshold hand-in-hand with Danny. Eddie closed the door behind them. Raven walked in to the kitchen to pour another glass of juice for herself.

"Eddie, you're a guy. How are they gonna take us breaking up with them?"

"Honestly, Rae… If I were you and Chelsea, I wouldn't tell them you're breaking up with them to be with each other."

"We both have reasons that kind of supercede that." Raven said. "Our relationships were breaking down before this Chelsea-Raven thing happened."

"Good." Eddie said. Raven tilted her head to the side and scrunched her brow. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Raven said.

"So what are you going to do today?" Raven asked.

"Call Chantel and see if she wants to hang out. She'll probably want to go to the mall or something. You wanna come?"

"You think we could find some ski stuff?" Raven asked.

"Probably."

"Well, call Chantel and see if she doesn't mind me tagging along."

"Cool." Eddie pulled out his cell phone and dialed. Raven's thoughts drifted once again to her new favorite subject, Chelsea. She was infatuated with her. But what is Chelsea to her now? She's not her girlfriend yet, but she's beyond being called a best friend. Right now she is just Chelsea, the girl that Raven can't take her mind off of, the girl of her waking dreams, the main girl in her life.

"We're all set. Let's go. We pick her up in twenty minutes." Eddie said as they headed for the door.

"I'll drive." Raven said. "You still call her Cookie Lips?"

"No she's my Hershey's Kiss now."

"Why?"

"She melts in my mouth and in my hand."

"You need serious psychological help." Raven said as she opened the front door.

"So do you." Eddie shot back.

"Don't I know it." Raven said as she closed the door.

* * *

**It's not over yet. They're headed to the mall and you'll be right there with them. Chapter ten is on deck.**


	10. Mall Rat

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 10**_

**Mall Rat**

Raven and Eddie picked up Chantel and headed to the mall about 15 miles east of the city. They figured they could get some good equipment there at a decent price. They pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car. As they walked toward the entrance, Eddie noticed that the three of them suddenly became the two of them. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Raven frozen in the middle of the parking lot.

"Chantel, why don't you go on inside. I need to ask Raven something private. We'll catch up to you." Eddie said.

"Okay, baby. I think I'll grab some cookies. You want some?" Chantel said.

"Snickerdoodles. Thanks." Eddie replied. Chantel continued inside. Eddie walked back toward Raven. About ten steps before he reached her she blinked signaling the end of her vision.

"Rae? What did you see?"

"Y'all do me a favor." Raven said ominously. "Promise me that you'll tell me whatever you see in the mall. You two are going to see something that I'm not going to like and I need to know about it."

"All right Rae. I'll tell you." Eddie said as they walked into the mall.

The three of them went about the business of shopping. Raven and Eddie found their ski equipment and Raven and Chantel bored Eddie to tears with their interminable trip to the shoe store. In the two years Eddie had dated Chantel, Raven had never gone shopping with her. She was enjoying the time she spent with her and figured that she was going to need a new platonic girlfriend soon given Chelsea's upcoming status change in her life.

They were walking through the mall when they came upon a pet store that had two yellow Labrador retriever puppies in the window.

"Awww!" Chantel exclaimed. "Look Raven! They are so cute!"

"Oh!" Raven exclaimed. "I want that one that's running around!"

"The other one is standing there like 'Will you calm down!'" Chantel said.

"Hey, Channy, come check this out!" Eddie called out to Chantel from the athletic store window at the corner. He wanted her to see the new Nike shoes that just came out. Raven ducked into the pet store to play with the puppy.

Chantel walked up to Eddie. "Those are cool. Is that what you want for your birthday?"

"You read my mind my little Hershey's Kiss." Eddie leaned in and kissed Chantel. "Mmm! Sweet goodness!"

Chantel giggled and then looked across to the other row of stores. "Hey, baby? Isn't that Raven's boyfriend? With his arms wrapped around another girl?"

Eddie looked across the mall and saw the same thing Chantel had just seen. "Her vision." Eddie mumbled to himself. "Yeah. That's him."

"Damn! Should we tell her?" Chantel asked.

"Yeah." Eddie sighed. "But I'll do it. She'd want to hear it from me."

"Okay." Chantel replied as they saw Devon and the other girl turn the corner and disappear into another store. They walked back to the pet store and met Raven as she was walking out.

"Can you believe they want fourteen hundred dollars a piece for those puppies?" Raven incredulously asked. "I'm going to the pound." Raven noticed the long faces Chantel and Eddie wore. "What's wrong? Looks like you two saw a ghost."

"Rae? Remember what we talked about earlier about revealing news good or bad to each other?" Eddie had to formulate his question carefully. Chantel didn't know about Raven's psychic ability.

"You saw Devon didn't you?" Raven asked matter-of-factly. "He's here with another girl isn't he?"

"Rae, I'm sorry." Chantel said. "Let's go confront his triflin' ass!"

Raven took a deep breath, allowing the confirmation of her suspicions sink in. "You know what? I'm not even gonna trip. My decision was made yesterday and my future has been mapped out so I'm straight… in a manner of speaking." Raven caught her own double entendre.

"You're not gonna go beat that bitch down?" Chantel venomously asked. "Cause I'll do it for you! I got your back!"

"Baby!" Eddie said with shock in his voice.

"Nope." Raven looked at Chantel, who was now seething and realized that in order to prevent a scene, she was going to have to let Chantel in on her future plans with Chelsea.

"Come on. Let's go. I'll explain it to you in the car." Raven said as she turned and headed to the exit with Chantel and Eddie in tow.

When they got to the car and drove off, Raven began explaining to Chantel the events of the last two and a half weeks and her new feelings for Chelsea. After the ten-minute explanation including her pleas to not go off on Devon for cheating or Eddie for keeping her secret, she waited for Chantel's response.

"Wow!" Chantel began. "My head is spinning right now!" Chantel looked at Eddie in the back seat and back at Raven behind the wheel. "Well, and I mean this as a compliment, if I was going to get with a girl, you and Chelsea would be at the top of my list. Do your thing girl!"

"For real? You're okay with it?" Raven asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm cool." Chantel said. "I'm just glad you didn't push up on my Snooky Puss back there. I mean he told me about you two kissing."

"Chantel! Ixnay on me issingkay Avenray!" Eddie comically chided his girlfriend in Pig Latin. Raven laughed at Eddie's embarrassment.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat and get ready for this trip." Raven said.

"After all this, you're still going on the trip with him?" Chantel asked.

"As long as Chelsea is there, I'll be fine. Raven said before remembering Chelsea's basketball analogy. "I'm just dribbling out the clock."


	11. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 11**_

**Road Trip**

The next two days breezed by. Raven and Chelsea spoke once each day by phone about the trip and all things related to it. Raven told Chelsea about the mall and her revelation to Chantel. Raven assured Chelsea that Chantel could be trusted with the information, putting her at ease. As a by-product of the mall incident, Raven and Chantel grew closer as friends. Chantel even called Chelsea out of the blue and struck up a budding friendship with her as well.

Thursday morning came. It was nearing the 6 am departure time. Raven waited on the front porch on the unusually warm December morning as to not have the doorbell wake up the rest of the house. She remembered vaguely the weatherman talking about an approaching cold front but didn't pay much attention to the report.

As was her custom, Chelsea was the first to arrive. Raven smiled to herself as she watched Chelsea approach the front steps in the darkness. Sunrise was still about 45 minutes away. When Chelsea emerged from the shadow and the porch light illuminated her face, Raven stood up to greet her. Without a word, Raven wrapped her up in a warm embrace. After about a minute, they broke apart.

"Good Morning." Raven warmly said. "How's my Red doing this morning?"

"Red is red-hot this morning." Chelsea replied. "And so are you… looking like a thick mocha frappucino."

Raven giggled and blushed. "You have been hanging around me too long. You got your stuff?"

"Yeah. It's in the car. I'll get it out when everybody else gets here." Chelsea replied. "I brought you something."

"A gift?" Raven replied with anticipation.

"For you to listen to on the ride up." Chelsea said as she handed Raven a CD. "I hope you brought your CD player. If not, I got it on a sim card for you to listen on your Treo."

"No. The CD is great. Thank you." Raven was about to lean in to kiss Chelsea when two cars pulled up in front of the house. They could see by the street light both Eddie's Chevy TrailBlazer and Danny's Ford Expedition.

Eddie, Chantel and Danny met up and the end of the driveway and walked up. The five of them greeted each other.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about the girls ride together? That'll give the girls and the guys some bonding time." Raven offered.

"That's sounds cool to me. Channy can drive my truck." Eddie said as he held out the keys for Chantel.

"Yeah. You and Devon can ride with me. Where is he by the way?" Danny asked. Seconds later, Devon's car pulled up behind Danny's truck. "Speak of the devil."

Raven leaned into Chelsea and Chantel. "He ain't never lied." She said, earning high-fives from both of them. "Hey you." She said to Devon as he walked up the driveway. He walked up to Raven and kissed her on the cheek.

"All right. Let's load up and get this show on the road." Eddie proclaimed. "C'mon guys. Ladies, go ahead and get in. We'll pack up. Devon, you're ridin' with us."

The women hopped into the truck as the men loaded the two vehicles. When they finished packing, Danny and Devon hopped into the truck, not knowing that this was the first and last time they would be going on a trip with Raven and Chelsea. Eddie walked back to his truck and stuck his head in the driver's side window.

"We've got about a two-and a half hour trip. I filled the tank last night so you should be good." Eddie said.

"All right baby. We'll see you up there." Chantel said as she kissed Eddie goodbye. Raven and Chelsea waved goodbye, Raven from the back seat, Chelsea from the front.

"Chelsea, you can hop back there if you want." Chantel said, offering to be the soon-to-be lovers' chauffeur.

"I'm fine right here." Chelsea said, glancing back at Raven, knowing the wonderful danger that lurked back there.

With that the two trucks headed for the mountains.

The three ladies talked and laughed for the first 45 minutes of the trip. Chantel turned on the radio and turned to one of the hip-hop stations at the beginning of a song that perked the three of them up. Chantel pulled out her cell phone and dialed Eddie.

"Eddie, turn to 93.5." Chantel said.

"Danny, turn to 93.5." Eddie said from the back seat.

Both trucks filled with the sound of 's opening verse of Danity Kane's "Showstopper". Chantel pulled Eddie's truck along side Danny's.

"Ready girls?" Chantel asked just before Danity Kane's opening verse.

"Ready!" Chelsea and Raven said in unison.

(All three women in unison)

We in the car, we ride slow

We doin' things that the girls don't do

The boys stare, we smile back

"Take it Raven!" Chantel said in anticipation of the first solo verse.

All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

(Raven singing Aubrey's part)

Show stoppin' at the latest bar

The ride shinin' with the open top

Hydraulics make our heads go nod

Hair blowin' in the breeze

Yo, we superstars

(Chantel singing D. Woods' part)

Put in the keys, make that engine purr

3 in the back, one in the passenger

Slow creepin', 'cause we look that fly

All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride

(All three women in unison)

We in the car, we ride slow

We doin' things that the girls don't do

The boys stare, we smile back

All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

The guys were laughing eating up the surprise road show.

"They are hot!" Danny said.

"The ones on the radio or in the truck?" Devon said causing the guys to laugh.

"Dude! The truck!" Eddie exclaimed. "Look Dan! Chels is next!"

(Chelsea singing Aundrea's part)

We sittin' on 22s plus 2

Mink bucket seats, neon blue

Color coordinate with them shoes

Yeah, we divas

But we ride like big boys do

"Ahh shit! Go ahead girl!" Eddie yelled as the guys continued to howl in laughter.

The song continued as they traveled up the highway and into the mountains. When it finished, Chantel turned the radio down. All three of them were laughing.

"Man! That was fun! I haven't had this much fun in a car in a while!" Chelsea said.

"They were eating it up y'all! We should go on tour and do car concerts!" Raven said.

"Yeah! The Divas Roadshow!" Chantel exclaimed.

"I like that!" Raven said before looking over at her purse and seeing the CD case that Chelsea gave her sticking up. "Hey guys! Y'all talk for a while. I have to listen to something back here."

"You want to put it in up here?" Chantel asked.

"No thanks. It's… personal." Raven said. Chantel looked over at Chelsea who smiled. Chantel nodded her head and mouthed "Oh." The two ladies in the front seat continued their conversation as Raven slipped her headphones on, tuning out the outside world. Raven expected to hear music right off the bat. She was pleasantly surprised to hear Chelsea's voice at the beginning.

"_Hey Rae. I was up the other night and I was thinking about you and everything that's gone on the last few days. I decided to copy a couple of songs that I hope will let you know how I feel about you. This CD is for your ears only. Hopefully, one day soon, I can share something with you that's for your eyes only. But, until then, I hope you enjoy this CD. Think about me whenever you play it. And in case I forgot to tell you in the last few days… I love you."_

Several seconds of silence went by before the opening notes of Christina Aguilera's _Genie in a Bottle_ played. Chelsea glanced back at Raven and smiled as Raven closed her eyes and melted into the music. Chelsea could see Raven's head and body moving to the music.

Genie in a Bottle was followed by the Spanish/English version of _Gallery _by Mario Vazquez. This time when Chelsea glanced back she saw Raven's lip quivering and tears falling as this song spoke to Raven's soul. The tears continued to silently fall as Gallery gave way to Hinder's _Lips of An Angel_. Chelsea could hear a faint "Oh my God" come from the back seat. This made Chelsea begin to silently cry. Chantel drove as if she were oblivious to what was going on. In her mind, she thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever witnessed.

Several more love ballads played before Chelsea's voice surprisingly popped up again.

"I hope you've enjoyed this CD so far. I know. I cried to when I was listening to it myself. Now I have to switch gears on you because that's not the only way I've felt in the last few days. Again I hope you enjoy this part of your CD. Get ready."

The pulse-pounding beat of Ricky Martin's _I Don't Care_ filled Raven's ears causing her to shift in her seat. She always thought this was one of those good hot, passionate sex songs. "Shit!" Raven silently exclaimed.

Chelsea glanced out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "I know what song she's on." She said to Chantel as she chuckled. I Don't Care was followed by Akon's _Smack That_.

"Oh, damn!" Raven again silently exclaimed and adjusted her position in her seat. I'll give her something to smack! Raven thought to herself. Nelly's _Hot In Herre_ and Mystikal's _Shake Ya Ass_, which Raven laughed out loud when she heard it, followed. Then Raven received one more message from Chelsea.

"You're almost at the end of your CD. When you see Eddie, you can thank him for helping me with the production of this last song. If I'm sitting near you as you listened to this, I guarantee that I could tell what song you were on by your reaction. And if I know you like I know I know you, you are smiling right now." Chelsea was right. "For the last song I knew exactly what song I wanted, but it was missing something… a personal touch. So I decided to sing it myself. Several people have sung this song but I want to sing it the way I think it should be delivered. This song, more than any other you've listened to, sums up how I feel about you. So without further adieu, here I go."

A mellow upright bass begins to thump a familiar bassline. Raven let out one more drawn out "Oh… my… God!" as she recognized one of her favorite songs. She looks at Chelsea and exclaimed "Chelsea!" Chelsea turned to look at Raven and simply smiled. Chelsea's voice supplied the words:

Never know how much I love you

Never know how much I care

When you put your arms around me

I get a fever that's so hard to bear

You give me fever when you kiss me

Fever when you hold me tight

Fever in the morning

Fever all though the night.

Raven pulled out her phone and madly scrambled to compose a text message. Moments later, Chelsea's cell phone chirped.

**The things I am going to do when I get a hold of you… **

Chelsea giggled as she read the text message. The song was nearing its end when Chelsea's voice put an exclamation point on the CD.

"_Raven, you give me fever."_ Chelsea breathlessly proclaimed on the CD.

Raven had reached the end of her rope. _I'm not gonna make it to Sunday. I've got to have her now._

_

* * *

_

**If you look off into the horizon, you can see it coming. You know what "it" is. Chapter 12 brings you closer to the horizon. It's next.**


	12. The Porcelain Princess

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 12**_

**The Porcelain Princess**

Two hours and fifteen minutes after leaving Raven's house, the two sport utility vehicles arrived at the cabin owned by Eddie's uncle. It was a modest one-story cabin, with a 20- foot by 20-foot living area complete with oak furnishings, a dining room/kitchen area off to the right side as you walk in, highlighted by a rectangular oak dining room table large enough to seat eight. There was a door off the kitchen that led to the side of the house. Just inside the door a three-foot high stack of wood sat. This was for the large fireplace on left hand wall as you walk through the front door. The fireplace had a wooden mantle and was adorned overhead by the stereotypical stuffed moose head.

From the front door, one could look directly down the hallway and find a coat closet on the left hand side followed by a 15-foot by 15-foot bedroom adorned with a queen sized oak bed, dresser and nightstand. On the right side, the bathroom was first followed by another bedroom identical in size and décor as the first.

Eddie was the first one through the door followed by Danny, then Devon. All three had arms full of luggage and equipment.

"Ahh! Smell that oak, boys! This is life in the wilderness!" Eddie bellowed.

"Dude! Is that a SubZero refrigerator?" Devon asked.

"Looks like it." Danny said.

"I guess the wilderness has gone high-tech." Eddie said.

"A fifty-inch plasma TV? " Devon said.

"My uncle didn't tell me about a few things." Eddie said. Right about then the ladies reached the threshold.

"Oh my God!" Chantel ran over to the TV and hugged it. "ThankyouJesus, ThankyouJesus, ThankyouJesus, ThankyouJesus, ThankyouJesus!"

"Yeah buddy! That's what I'm talking about!" Raven said referring to the TV that Chantel had latched herself onto.

"Rae! Look at the size of that refrigerator!" Chelsea exclaimed as she took a couple of steps toward the kitchen. She then doubled back toward the living room walking up to and past Raven. "The fireplace looks nice and cozy." Chelsea whispered in a low, come hither voice as she walked past Raven. The hazel-eyes beauty looked over her shoulder at the fireplace and dropped her head in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks.

"Let's take this stuff to the bedrooms." Eddie said to the guys. They each grabbed two handfuls of stuff and headed down the hall.

"I'll see what's in the fridge to eat." Chantel said. Her departure left Raven and Chelsea in the living room alone. They were still in Chantel's line of sight however.

"You know what I'm thinking." Raven said to Chelsea.

"You're think about spreading a blanket in front of that fireplace with a roaring fire and…"

"I like you're the way your 'and…' sounded." Raven remarked.

"Hey y'all, the fridge is packed. His uncle's got everything; steaks, ground beef, chicken, vegetables, fruit! He even left some… liquid refreshment in here." Chantel closed the refrigerator referring to a six pack of wine coolers. She then opened the cabinets. "Ladies… Eddie's uncle left a few friends up here too…" She began pulling out bottles, calling them out as she sat them on the counter. "Jack (Daniels whiskey)… Stoli (Stolichnaya vodka)… Ernest and Julio (Gallo white wine)."

"That's a nice group of friends." Raven said.

"All right, everything's in the rooms. Let's go check out the slopes. Whaddya say?" Danny said.

"Let's saddle up and ride." Raven said. That set everyone in motion as they went looking for their ski gear.

"Rae, can I talk to you for a minute." Devon asked. Raven walked up to him. "Is everything okay with us? You seem a little… distant."

Raven paused for a second then placed her hand on his chest. "I… have some stuff going on in my head right now. I'll talk to you when I'm ready. Okay?" Raven said. She kissed him on the cheek. "Come on. We better get ready." Raven walked toward the bedroom. Devon was left standing in the living room to ponder her statement. After several seconds, he made his way to the bedroom as well. They readied themselves in silence.

Across the hall, Chelsea was equally quiet. She was thinking about the sleeping arrangements and the fact that she did not want to sleep in the bed with Danny. There was only one person in the cabin that she wanted to bunk with.

"Chels? Is everything all right?" Danny asked as he pulled his ski pants up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I took a nap in the car and I'm still a little out of it." Chelsea's lie worked as Danny nodded and finished dressing.

The six of them headed out to the ski lodge, which was about a twenty-minute walk from their cabin. There they hooked up with a ski instructor who was teaching a beginner's class. For the sake of the others, Danny and Devon joined them in the class although they were pretty decent skiers. They came back to the cabin several hours later.

"That was fun!" Chantel said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you fell on your ass every five minutes!" Raven said as she tossed her poles to the floor.

Chelsea was laughing. "Rae, you should have listened to the instructor. He taught us how to stop."

"Chels. Do you know how hard it is to do your legs like that?" Raven wheeled around. "Shut up you, you and you!" Raven pointed at Eddie, Devon and Danny in succession.

"But I didn't say anything!" Danny said.

"You're a man. You thought it." Raven said with contempt.

"Before we start a Battle of the Sexes, I'm starving. Let's eat." Chantel said.

Hours later after they had eaten and watched some television, everyone decided to turn in. Around 3 am, Raven found herself restless and unable to sleep. She got up to go to the kitchen. She thought she had seen some hot chocolate packets earlier. She was surprised to see Chelsea sitting at the dining room table nursing a cup of what she assumed was hot chocolate. The area was illuminated only by moonlight. They had to whisper so as not to wake up Eddie and Chantel.

Raven shuffled into the kitchen and made a cup of hot chocolate and brought it over to the table. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" She said as she sat at the end of the table next to Chelsea.

"No. I don't want to sleep in there with him." Chelsea whispered.

"Same here." Raven confided. "Why are we here again?"

"To have fun on our winter break." Chelsea reminded her.

"Right." Raven took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for the CD. That was beautiful. I wish I had gotten you something."

"Looking at me the way you are now is thanks enough." Chelsea said before she dropped her head, staring into her cocoa mug. "It got really cold all of a sudden." Chelsea said as she rubbed her arms, noticing the 30-degree temperature drop since noon.

"I know. It started snowing." Raven commented. She then got up and pulled a blanket off the chair next to the pullout sofa. "Here." Raven wrapped the blanket around both of them and put her arms around Chelsea. "Better?"

"Much." Chelsea said as she placed her head on Raven's shoulder. The two of them sat at the table and talked for a while before they both eventually drifted off to sleep.

"Damn! It's cold up in this blickie!" Raven and Chelsea were awakened by the sound of Eddie's voice. "Did y'all sleep at the table last night?" Eddie said as he went into the kitchen to grab some firewood.

"What time is it?" Chelsea groggily asked.

"Seven o'clock." Eddie said as he walked into the living room toward the fireplace to start a fire.

"Hey guys!" A very hyped-up Danny walked into the living. "Did you look outside? Fresh powder! Has to be six to eight inches! That's the good stuff! Get washed up and dressed. We've go to hit that now!" He turned his attention to Chelsea. "You slept out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Neither could Rae, so we talked out here. I guess we just fell asleep." Chelsea said.

"Dan! Did you check out that powder?" Devon said as he came down the hall. Danny nodded and slapped high-fives with him. "Hey babe! Where were you last night?" I woke up and you were gone." He said to Raven.

"Insomnia." Raven answered. "Chels kept me company though."

"Well let's eat and get changed." Devon said to the group. "There's new powder out there calling our names."

Chantel, who made herself the unofficial chef of the trip, went into the kitchen and whipped up a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Chelsea substituted the bacon for fruit.

It was around 9 when everyone had dressed and was ready to go.

"Everybody set?" Danny asked.

Chelsea turned to say something to Raven when she noticed a very sour look on Raven's face. "Rae? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good." Raven said. "Chels…" Raven didn't finish her sentence as she turned and ran down the hall toward the bathroom. Chelsea ran after her. Seconds later, the other four heard the unmistakable sounds of vomiting.

"Whoa!" Chelsea exclaimed. "She missed the toilet!" The others groaned upon hearing that news. They all began to put their equipment down.

"We'll stay here until…" Chantel started.

"No. Go ahead. I got it. Y'all go out. I'll stay here with her." Chelsea called out before Raven deposited a second offering of her breakfast to the American Standard commode. Seconds later, a third deposit was made.

"Maybe I should stay." Devon said to the group.

"No it's okay." Eddie said, putting a hand on Devon's shoulder. "Chelsea's a good nursemaid. Rae will be fine." Eddie looked down the hallway then back at Chantel who gave each other a knowing look. They were both thinking that despite Rae's sudden illness, she and Chelsea would get some alone time.

"Come on. We can always call and check on them while were out." Danny said. "Hey Chels! Call me if you need anything!"

"Okay! Have fun!" Chelsea said. She heard the front door close.

"I'm… sorry Chels." Raven said haltingly. "You… didn't have to stay… with me." She clutched the sides of the bowl.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Chelsea said. "Are you empty yet?"

"I think so." Raven said.

"Okay. Upsy-daisy." Chelsea helped Raven to her feet. "Where's your toothbrush?" Raven reached into the medicine cabinet where she put it. Chelsea put a bead of toothpaste on the brush and handed it to her. "I'll be right back."

Chelsea heard the brushing of teeth as she walked into the living room. She pulled out the sofa bed and changed the sheets. She walked back to the bathroom where she found Raven sitting down on the toilet lid.

"Come on. You're going to lay down until you feel better." Chelsea said. "Later I'll make some clear broth and see if you can hold it down. Okay?"

"I'm…" Raven started.

"Too weak to fight. I know." Raven stood glassy-eyed in front of the bed. Chelsea unzipped Raven's ski suit and peeled it off her shoulders. Chelsea laughed.

"What's so funny?" Raven weakly asked.

"The long-johns are adorable." Chelsea chuckled. "I bet they have feet in them."

"I'd punch you but I'm too weak." Raven said as she sat down on the bed. Chelsea removed Raven's shoes, confirming the existence of the long-john feet. Chelsea chuckled again. "I hate you." Raven jokingly said as she lay her head down. Chelsea covered her up.

"I'll be back." Chelsea said.

"Chels?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"I love you."

Chelsea leaned over. "I love you too." Chelsea placed a soft kiss on her lips. "That was a comfort kiss. That doesn't count." They both smiled. Chelsea walked into her bedroom. She changed out of her ski outfit and into some gray sweats. She came back out into the living room with a book in hand. Raven had turned the TV on and had propped herself up watching Regis and Kelly.

"No TV. You need to rest. I don't know what made you sick but I'm gonna make you better." Chelsea said as she took the remote and turned the TV off. "Now scooch down." Raven frowned but did as she was told. She knew that Chelsea was a terrific nurse. When Raven got sick with the chicken pox in the ninth grade, it was Chelsea that nursed her back to health. "Try to take a nap. I guarantee you'll feel better when you wake up."

"What are you gonna do while I'm asleep?"

"Read this novel and watch you." Chelsea replied.

Raven looked as if she were unsure if she wanted to go to sleep. "Go ahead. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." Raven lay her head down and closed her eyes. Chelsea watched her for a moment as she slipped into the first stage of sleep. Chelsea smiled softly and opened her book.


	13. Too Hot

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 13**_

**Too Hot**

Raven heard the faint sound of a page turning. She is right there where she said she would be. That was Raven's first thought as she awakened from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched. When her eyes came into focus, she saw Chelsea looking at her with her book in her lap.

"Hey sleepyhead." Chelsea said. "You had a good nap." Raven smiled then slowly looked around. The only noise in the cabin was the crackling of the wood in the fireplace.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to three." Chelsea said looking at her watch.

"Shouldn't they have come back by now?" Raven said in realizing that they had been gone for over five hours.

"Well, I was going to tell you about that." Chelsea started. "I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"The good news."

"The good news is that we get to spend some time in the cabin by ourselves." Chelsea said.

"Okay. What's the bad news?" Raven wondered.

"The bad news is that the amount of time will be 24 to 48 hours." Chelsea said with a grimace.

Raven slowly sat up in the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Look outside." Chelsea said. Raven climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. She saw nothing but white as far as the eye could see.

"Chels? What happened to the bush over by that tree?" Raven pointed at a tree off to the left about 20 feet from the front door of the cabin.

"It's still there. It's just buried under about a foot and a half of snow." Chelsea said.

"A foot… and a half of snow?" Raven was shell-shocked by the total. "That's 18 inches Chels. And it's still coming down." Raven said. Chelsea nodded. "So where are the guys?"

"Eddie called. They are stuck at the lodge. The footpath is covered over, the roads are impassable and we are under a blizzard warning. They're expecting another foot. We are snowed in."

"We can't be snowed in!" Raven panicked. "I don't know anything about being snowed in! What are we going to do?"

"Rae, calm down. We have plenty of food and wood for the fireplace. We've got blankets and warm clothes. We'll be fine. And we've got a fifty-inch big screen TV and music. As long as…"

"Don't say it." Raven cut Chelsea off. "Every time someone in those movies says 'As long as such and such doesn't happen, we'll be fine.', that something happens. And I know exactly what you were about to say."

"Okay, Miss Smarty Longjohns. What was I going to say?" Chelsea challenged her.

"You were going to say that as long as the power doesn't go out, we'll be fine." Raven said.

Chelsea looked at her with her mouth twisted. "Okay. You're right. I was. But see. You said it and nothing happened, so you have nothing to worry about." Seconds after she finished her sentence, the power went out. Raven got up on her knees and started flailing her arms.

"I'll be goddamned!" Raven screamed. "What did I tell you? I said it and look what happened! The fucking power went out! Now we can't cook, we have no music, no TV… UUUUUHHHHHHHH!" Raven flopped back down on the bed.

"Raven, calm down!" Chelsea said. Raven lay motionless on the bed, staring into space. Chelsea knelt on the bed and leaned over to Raven, taking her by the shoulders. "We'll be okay. I'll figure something out. I promise. Okay?"

Raven looked up at Chelsea. Her angelic face seems to have an immediate calming effect on her. "Okay." Raven said. "You know Chels, I feel better than I did this morning. You were right. Thank you."

"See I told you."

"I could use something to drink." Raven said.

"Okay. One juice coming up." Chelsea hopped off the bed.

"I was thinking about something a little stronger." Raven said.

"All right. I saw some soda in the fridge too." Chelsea said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was thinking more along the lines of what's in the cabinet." Raven was kneeling on the sofa looking into the kitchen.

"Oh. You meant strong as in STRONG." Chelsea dropped her voice on the second strong. "Okay. If you think you're up to it." Chelsea opened the cabinet. "How 'bout some Jack?"

"Whoa, there Nellie! Not that strong!" Raven exclaimed.

"K. Then how about this?" Chelsea held up the bottle of white wine.

"Perfect. That's actually kind of… romantic." Raven remarked.

"It is isn't it?" Chelsea said. She looked in a couple of other cabinets and found two wine glasses. "So is this." She clinked them together. "But you know what's not? Long Johns with feet in them." They both laughed.

Raven looked down at herself. "I think I can improve on this. Gimme a minute." Raven got off the couch and went into the bedroom. When she did that, Chelsea looked at herself as well.

"I can't do this dressed like this." Chelsea said to herself. She put the wine bottle in the freezer for a quick chill and ran back to her bedroom.

Several minutes later, Chelsea emerged from the bedroom and went into the living room. Raven was in the living room pouring the wine. She looked up when she heard Chelsea enter the room.

"Wow." Raven quietly exclaimed. "Is that new?" Raven was referring to the mint green silk pajama top Chelsea had changed into. It was a little large on her, fitting almost like a man's dress shirt would. Chelsea purposely bought it that way. She thought it was sexier like that.

"You like it?" Chelsea asked.

"If I said yes, would you hold it against me?" Raven smiled at cracking one of the oldest, corniest jokes in the book.

"That was cute." Chelsea said with a smirk. "Not as cute as you, but cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Raven asked. There were times where she internally questioned her sexuality. She sometimes thought that guys would think that she's cute or pretty "for a plus-sized girl."

"Actually, cute is the wrong word for you. Stunning is more like it." Chelsea said. She took a long hard look at Raven. She had a gold silk pajama set on, her hair kind of wild and natural from sleeping. "It's hard to say no to your eyes."

"Here." Raven offered Chelsea one of the glasses of wine she poured. Chelsea took the glass and sat down in the big chair next to the sofa, still pulled out into the bed position from earlier. Raven sat on the edge of the bed and took the other glass of wine from the end table.

Chelsea raised her glass in a toast. Raven took the cue and raised her glass as well. "To us getting snowed in." Chelsea said. Raven nodded and touched glasses with Chelsea. They both sipped.

"Fruity." Raven said, savoring her taste before taking another swallow.

"Wine always makes me warm inside." Chelsea said.

"And hot. Remember the party last semester and you hit on the coat rack?" Raven said laughing.

"Hey! That was a good looking coat rack!" Chelsea joked.

"You know what they say about coat racks with big feet!" Raven said.

"Yeah! They hold a lot of coats!" Chelsea shot back laughing.

"God! Bad jokes and were not even tipsy yet." Raven said as they both finished their glasses.

"Well let's do something about that. Shall we?" Chelsea took the bottle and poured two more glasses.

They continued to sip and joke for a while longer. Raven sat upright on the bed with her back against the back of the couch. "Come watch the fire with me." Raven said patting the bed next to her. Chelsea started to walk around the back of the sofa then decided to crawl across Raven to get to the other side. "You are terrible."

"What? I didn't feel like walking all the way around!" Chelsea said with mock innocence. She settled in next to Raven, laying her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven put her arm around Chelsea. They watched the flickering flames, feeling the warmth generated by the fire in both the fireplace and in their hearts. After a few moments of silence, Chelsea looked up at Raven. "I have an idea." Chelsea said.

"So do I." Raven responded. She leaned in and gave Chelsea a slow, deliberate kiss. Chelsea attempted to respond but was overtaken by the feel of Raven's lips contacting hers. This was the first time they had shared a kiss that was not either accidental, rushed or soon-to-be interrupted.

"You know we're breaking the no-kissing rule." Chelsea said with a smile.

"Sue me." Raven said with a grin and a look of intense arousal in her eyes.

"Mmmm. Do... (kiss) Do you… (kiss) trust me?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course… (kiss) I do." Raven answered.

"Then I think… (kiss) mmm… (kiss) you'll like my idea… (kiss). Hang on a sec." Chelsea slid off the bed and jogged on her tip-toes into her bedroom. She came back out seconds later with a battery-operated portable CD player that Danny brought.

"We're gonna play a game." Chelsea said. "Now where did Eddie say… it…" She was rambling through one of Eddie's bags. "Here it is." She pulled out a CD.

"What's the game?" Raven inquired.

"You're gonna like this. It's called Too Hot. Ever heard of it?"

"No, but I like the name."

"Good." Chelsea put the CD in, pressed play and then pause. "Come here." Raven got off the bed and walked over to Chelsea. "Sit down." Raven sat down in the big chair. Chelsea climbed on top of her and straddled her.

"I like this game already." Raven cooed and smiled.

"This is a kissing game." Chelsea got nearly lip-to-lip with Raven. "We kiss each other. We can use lips, tongues… full contact kissing."

"Mmmm." Raven hummed.

"There's just one catch. Give me your hands." Raven placed her arms in front of her. Chelsea took her by the wrists and stretched Raven's arms out to the side, away from her body. "We can't touch each other with our hands." Raven grinned. "The first person to touch the other one with their hands loses."

"What does the winner get?" Raven asked.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner says." Chelsea replied.

Raven laughed. "You're goin' down."

"Trash talk ain't gonna work on me, Baxter." Chelsea said.

"I wasn't trash talking. When I win, you're goin' down, literally."

Chelsea laughed. "Oh really?" She hit play on the CD player. The first notes of Lil' Wayne's Shooter played. "Bring it on, BABY."

_**Lil Wayne  
Yea, yea, yea  
Weezy baby y'all, don't get shot  
rapid fire, what you know about it  
I brought my homie along for the ride  
He strapped, he can't wait to come out the barrel**_

_**Robin Thicke  
I heard some shouts like "Down on the floor"  
Then even louder we got shooters, shooter  
I turn around, I was starin' at chrome  
Shotgun watches door, got security good  
Jumped right over counter  
Pointed gun at winking teller  
I'm your shooter, shooter, shooter**_

Both of them begin the game feeling each other out. The kisses are soft and probing. Raven makes the first aggressive move of the game as her kisses become more passionate. Chelsea countered by grinding her hips as she kissed Raven. Both offensive moves earned soft moans from the other woman. Chelsea made next move as she pulled back slightly and gave Raven a series of light full lip kisses followed by one in which she lightly bit Raven's bottom lip then gently.

Raven decided to up the ante. After shifting back into a higher gear with her effective French kissing, she started her next offensive with kisses on the cheek that traveled along the jaw line and down to the pulse point on Chelsea's neck.

"You didn't say anything about kissing on the neck." Raven replied in between kisses on the neck.

"You're right. Stand up." Chelsea stood up, hands still out to her side. As Shooter pulsated in the background, she sat on the edge of the sofa bed. Raven knelt in front of her and resumed kissing her neck. Chelsea responded in kind with her own neck assault. Raven rose to her feet and climbed on top of Chelsea strategically placing a knee between her legs. "Okay, I got you." Chelsea said with a chuckle as she slid a knee between Raven's legs as well.

As the song reached its crescendo, Raven tried to talk Chelsea into submission.

"You ready… to give up." Raven asked in between kisses. "You know you want to touch me."

"I could… say the same… thing to you." Chelsea shot back. "I saw you… looking at my breasts yesterday. I saw your mouth watering. Just surrender." Chelsea slightly pressed her knee into Raven's center.

"Shit! No fair!" Raven screamed before returning the favor.

"Ahhh!" Chelsea reacted to Raven's press before continuing the kissing. Moments later, the song ended. "You want to call it a draw or go for round two?"

"Round two."

"Let me up." Chelsea said. Raven let her up as Robin Thicke's Lost Without You began playing. "Take off your top."

Raven looked at Chelsea for a second. "You didn't say this was Strip Too Hot."

"Round two is more… challenging." Chelsea said. "Now off with it."

Raven slowly unbuttoned her pajama top and slid it off her shoulders exposing only creamy caramel skin and a black lace bra. Chelsea slowly unbuttoned her pajama top to reveal…

"Chels!" Raven exclaimed when she saw Chelsea completely topless.

"It's not my fault you wore a bra and I didn't."

"Well, what I'm about to do is not my fault either." Raven cryptically said.

"What's that?" Chelsea asked. With out a word and without warning, Raven gently pushed Chelsea down onto her back by her shoulders and gently caressed her breasts.

"Consider this my submission." Raven then lowered her head and took one of Chelsea's rose-colored nipples into her mouth and began to gently suck.

"You'll have… to do… whatever… I say." Chelsea's train of thought was being interrupted by the wonderful sensation of Raven's mouth on her nipple.

"Sometimes… you sacrifice… the pawn… to get the Queen." Raven said as she began to increase the intensity of her love of Chelsea's breasts.


	14. Consummation

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Chapter 14**_

**Consummation **

"Now you're… into chess?" Chelsea eked out.

"I can't talk while my mouth is full." Raven said, eliciting a mild chuckle followed by a moan from Chelsea.

"I'm… sorry." Chelsea smiled as she melted into the warmth of Raven's mouth on her nipples.

Raven lifted her head and looked at Chelsea. "You are more beautiful than I imagined." Chelsea looked down at Raven, running her fingers through Raven's jet-black hair. She then brought Raven's face up to meet hers and resumed kissing her.

"I could kiss you all day." Chelsea said.

"You read my mind." Raven said. They had been on the same wavelength for a while now. They had transcended finishing each other's sentences. They were completing each other's thoughts as well.

Raven began slowly kissing her way down Chelsea's body, savoring every taste of her soft cream-colored skin. She slowed down as she neared Chelsea's midsection. She knew from years of friendship that Chelsea was ticklish there. She wanted to prevent Chelsea from lapsing into one of her legendary giggling fits.

She planted a small kiss just above Chelsea's belly button. The beautiful redhead turned her head to one side and pressed her face into the pillow. She then placed a small kiss below the belly button. This made Chelsea lift her head and look down at Raven in approval. Several short kisses later, Raven's lips were just north of her ultimate destination.

Although she had never done this before, she drew knowledge from what she had seen in movies and experienced in her own life. Chelsea's entire body shook from nervous anticipation and excitement. Raven placed two kisses on the thin strip of hair that led to Chelsea's love. Chelsea's body quivered more. She bit her bottom lip as she could feel the warmth of Raven's breath on her clit. Raven lowered her head. The first kiss was nothing short of electric.

Chelsea arched her back at the first contact of Raven's gentle kiss. The dark-haired beauty followed up with a second soft kiss then a third, sending jolts of electricity throughout Chelsea's body.

"Raven." Chelsea whispered. It was by far the most beautiful utterance of her name that Raven had ever heard. Raven flicked Chelsea with the tip of her tongue. Once again, Chelsea arched her back as she drew breath between her teeth. As Raven continued to flick her tongue, Chelsea intertwined her fingers gently in Raven's hair. She moaned softly as Raven's tongue continued to dance.

Raven began to alternate the kissing with the flicking of her tongue, providing a variance in sensation that Chelsea's body and mind appreciated. After several moments, Raven took the swollen bud into her mouth and gently sucked. Chelsea let out a nearly breathless moan followed by a low-volume hum. Raven then began alternating this with flicking. The volume of Chelsea's moans increased.

As the volume increased, so did the speed of Raven's tongue. Chelsea's growing arousal was causing a similar sensation inside Raven, as she began to squirm and let out soft moans as she continued to please her new lover.

"Come here." Chelsea said softly. Raven slid up to meet Chelsea face-to-face. Chelsea kissed Raven, tasting herself on Raven's lips. Chelsea cupped Raven's behind. Raven placed one leg on either side of Chelsea as she lay on top of her kissing her. Raven sat up, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. After tossing it to the side she remained upright, allowing Chelsea to drink in her body with her beautiful brown eyes.

Chelsea sat up, gently taking Raven's breast and beginning to gingerly kiss the dark brown areola. Raven's head fell back as Chelsea lightly sucked one nipple and rolled and pinched the other between her thumb and forefinger. Raven's reaction to Chelsea highlighted her sensitivity to that kind of stimulation. Never had someone, herself included, been so gentle with her breasts. Never had she been so completely aroused by the sensation. Chelsea then switched to the other breast, sending Raven to another level of nirvana.

"That feels amazing." Raven whispered as _Lost Without You_ reached its crescendo. After several more minutes, Chelsea kissed a trail back up to Raven's lips. Their lips and hands explored one another with passionate yet tender eagerness.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful." Chelsea said as her gaze floated over the entire length of Raven's body. Chelsea began to kiss a trail down the center of Raven's body. Raven, still sitting astride Chelsea, continued to lean back as Chelsea's kisses reached the top of her midsection.

Chelsea lifted Raven back up just before rolling over on top of her. Her full-body kisses continued down Raven's stomach and trailing down the top of her right thigh. Chelsea continued past her knee, drinking in the feel of Raven's baby soft skin on her lips. The path of Chelsea's kisses led to Raven's heel, along the arch of her foot to her toes.

"Oh, baby." Raven whispered, calling Chelsea "baby" for the first time.

Chelsea smiled. "I'm your baby?"

"From the first time you kissed me." Raven replied with every ounce of love in her heart. "Make love to me, Chelsea."

Chelsea brought Raven's legs together as she switched her kisses from the right foot to the left. She began kissing down the back of Raven's leg. Raven could feel a tingle throughout her body that intensified the closer Chelsea came to her center. Thoughts similar to Raven's earlier thoughts as she went down on Chelsea for the first time ran through Chelsea's mind as she passed the back of Raven's knee.

She wanted to make sure that everything went right, that Raven was pleased from the first to the last. She wanted Raven to feel as good now as she felt bad earlier. She wanted to make up for all of the disappointment, hurt and pain that Devon had caused her over the last few months. She wanted to let Raven know just how much she wanted to be with her.

It all culminated in that first intimate kiss. Raven shuddered in delight as Chelsea's lips contacted her for the first time.

"Yes!" Raven whisper-yelled. Chelsea's second kiss was deeper. Raven moaned as she closed her eyes and rolled her head to one side. Raven's tears began to fall. Chelsea placed her hands on Raven's hips and kissed her deeper still.

"Oh… my… God!" Raven's utterance was a half-exclamation, half-cry as her emotions poured out. She felt Chelsea lift her head, no doubt in an effort to comfort Raven, who was now crying. "Please, baby! Don't stop!" Raven cried out as she applied gentle pressure to the back of Chelsea's head. Chelsea lowered her head and began alternating the method of her oral lovemaking. She alternately flicked her tongue and applied light sucking pressure on Raven.

Chelsea could hear Raven go back and forth between mild sobbing and pleasure-filled moaning. "I need you so bad." Raven said as she continued to run her fingers through Chelsea's hair. Chelsea always liked pleasing people. Never in her life did she want to bring unbridled joy into someone's life as she wanted to for Raven at that moment. As Chelsea flicked her tongue, she gently slid two fingers inside Raven.

Raven screamed and arched her back, lifting her backside off the bed. It didn't touch for the remainder of Chelsea's mission as she removed her fingers and cupped Raven's backside with both hands.

"My God! Chelsea! I'm gonna come! Right there baby! Just like that!" Raven bellowed as Chelsea's tongue flicked Raven's clit with rapid-fire intensity. Then, when Raven thought Chelsea's lovemaking couldn't get any better, her new lover slid her warm, wet tongue inside and began pumping back and forth in a determined effort to bring Raven to an earth-shattering orgasm.

"OH… SHIT!" Raven let out a scream that emanated from the deepest recesses of her being. The sensation of Chelsea's tongue penetrating her was like no other sensation she had ever experienced. Her hips lifted to meet every one of Chelsea's thrusts. Every scream from Raven was loud, deep and without regard for inhibition. She was at Chelsea's mercy. At the moment of truth, Raven pushed Chelsea as far inside her as she could possibly go. "CHELSEA! CHELSEA! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

In the moments after Raven's orgasm, Chelsea slowly withdrew her tongue from Raven. The wetness from Raven surrounded her lips as Raven pulled her up to her for a kiss. Raven hungrily kissed Chelsea, tasting the intoxicating mix of her own juices and Chelsea's lips. Chelsea was as happy as could be. She knew Raven was too. She saw the look of complete contentment in Raven's eyes… Wait a second. That's not contentment. That's lu…

Chelsea's thought was interrupted by an insatiable Raven flipping her onto her back.

"We're not finished yet." Raven growled lustily. It was at that moment that Chelsea realized that Raven's intent was to deliver to her as mind-blowing an orgasm as she had just received. Chelsea braced herself for Raven's onslaught. She believed she was ready. She was wrong. "You are so wet." Raven said before lowering herself between Chelsea's legs once more. Actually, pouncing was more like it.

Raven's intensity overwhelmed Chelsea, who found herself screaming her lover's name in mere seconds.

"RAVEN! SHIT! OHHH!" Chelsea bellowed as Raven began flicking Chelsea's clit with her tongue then sucking it. Chelsea discovered just how much she loved that. "Harder!" Raven complied. "Harder!" Raven sucked her clit even harder causing Chelsea to let out a blood-curdling scream. "YESSSSS! OHHHHH!"

The contrast was stunning. When they began, Raven was as soft and gentle as a woman could ask for in a lover. Now, Raven was as intense and absolutely primal as a woman could ask for. This intense, primal version of Raven was unlocking the door to a primal nature that Chelsea had inside her as well. Chelsea began grinding herself into Raven's mouth, something that she would have never considered doing with Danny. Raven too was in a zone that she had never reached with Devon. They were completely lost in each other.

"RAVEN! I… I… AAAAAAWWWW…!" Chelsea's orgasm overtook her with a force unlike anything she knew before. Chelsea was breathing heavily, biting her bottom lip as Raven slid up her body. Raven planted short kisses on Chelsea's neck, along her jawline and cheek and her lips in anticipation of the post-coital cool down that she knew was inevitable. She was stunned was she suddenly and forcefully found herself on her back again.

"Oh my God! Chelsea! What the…" Chelsea had flipped Raven onto her back and had positioned herself angled on her side with her head at Raven's feet. She had nestled herself in between Raven's legs until their clits were touching. She had seen this position in a movie and was dying to try it. She began grinding her hips. The direct clitoris-to-clitoris stimulation was mind-blowing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Raven exclaimed as her head fell back, completely overtaken by a new level of sexual arousal.

"Yeah?" Chelsea questioned in between staccato grunts.

"Yeah!" Raven answered between her own set of clipped grunts. Raven matched the rhythm of Chelsea's pelvic motion with matching movements.

They continued for several minutes, their passion reaching an all-time high. They locked fingers, fused together as one in a pitched battle with their bodies. As much as they longed for yet another release, they wanted to hold on to this feeling for as long as they could. They simultaneously began to feel a rapid build-up sweeping through them. On cue, they both pushed into each other harder straining for release.

Sweat beaded and glistened on their bodies as the backdrop of the early evening dusk and the glow of the fire gave their bodies a silky sheen.

"Oh my God baby!" Raven said. "I'm almost there!"

"Me too baby!" Chelsea responded. "Come… on… baby!" Chelsea said through gritted teeth.

"YES!" "YEAH!" "OH!" AAAHHH!" Their sounds blended together in a symphony of ecstasy in the moments before their ultimate release. They each bore down just before the onset of their orgasm. Silence hung for a moment before and explosion of orgasmic sound echoed through the cabin.

They both lay on the bed motionless for several moments. Everything they had inside had been spent. They had made love and it was more than they could have possibly expected. More beautiful, more passionate, more awe-inspiring, more sensual, more erotic than they dreamed.

Chelsea turned herself around and brought herself up next to Raven and embraced her. They allowed themselves another moment of complete vulnerability as they opened their hearts and wept. Several moments later, they began to dry their tears.

"That was… I don't even have a word for it." Raven said.

"Me either. It just was." Chelsea echoed Raven's sentiment.

"I love you." Raven said.

"I love you too." Chelsea replied.

"I wonder if it's stopped snowing." Raven said.

"I hope not." Chelsea purred. "I like being snowed in with you." Moments later, the refrigerator kicked back on and the lamp on the table came on, signaling the return of the power. "Power's back on. Wanna watch some TV?"

Raven reached over and turned the lamp off. "No. I have all the must see entertainment I need right here." She snuggled closed to Chelsea and pulled the blanket over them.

"For the last few days I have wondered what it would be like to fall asleep in your arms." Chelsea said.

"I wondered the same about you." Raven said. "Now here's the first of many chances we'll have."

Chelsea smiled warmly before closing her eyes. "Many. I like the sound of that."

Raven and Chelsea lay there for a little while longer before drifting off into a deep sleep. An hour or so later, Chelsea woke up and placed more wood on the fire before waking Raven up. They made love twice more that evening before settling in for the best night's sleep of their lives.

* * *

**There is one more section. Not a chapter really but a post-script to the story. You need to read it to find out what happened in the days, weeks, months and years after their rendevous in the cabin.**


	15. Postscript

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Cabin Fever **

_**Postscript**_

**Et Ils Ont vécu Heureusement Pour toujours**

About 24 hours later, Eddie called to let them know that they had been given the okay to return to the cabin. By that time, Raven and Chelsea had consummated their new relationship six times in four different areas of the cabin. When Eddie, Chantel, Devon and Danny returned to the cabin, it was evident to all of them that the ordeal was far from unpleasant for the two trapped women.

Eddie did not ask questions upon his return. He simply gave Chelsea and Raven a look, which was returned with a knowing smile. Chantel, being only slightly bolder, at one point pulled Raven to the side and simply said, "Raven?" with an air of anticipation and a smile. Raven's response was to drop her head. When she lifted it, she was attempting to suppress a smile and had a bright crimson blush in her cheeks that answered Chantel's question. She threw her arms around Raven's neck and squealed. Seconds later, Chelsea, unaware of Raven's silent, blush-filled giveaway of their private time, came into Raven and Devon's bedroom and was met by a squeal and a bear hug from Chantel.

After they made it home, Raven and Chelsea each had "the talk" with Devon and Danny respectively. They told they guys that they felt like they were growing apart and that they wanted to end their respective relationships. Guilt got the best of Devon as he admitted his infidelity to Raven. She forgave him for his indiscretion and admitted her own, although she didn't reveal the identity of her partner in crime.

She was rocked to her foundation when he correctly guessed that it was Chelsea and figured that it happened on the trip. His guess was so dead-on accurate; she had no choice but to confirm it. Without prompting from her, he promised not to tell anyone about her revelation to him. She in turn promised not to bad mouth him in front of others. They vowed to remain in touch and still considered each other friends.

Danny took Chelsea's news harder than Devon did with Raven, but in the back of his mind he still understood. Chelsea never revealed to him the new nature of her relationship with Raven. Not that she didn't want to… he never asked if there was someone else. Knowing him, she realized that what was important to him was that she was unhappy and that he needed to let her go, regardless of the reason. Her happiness was paramount to him.

As for Raven and Chelsea, they went on to date each other for two more years. After a brief separation during their junior year, they got back together and dated for five more years.

Raven went on to become North American Creative Director for Donna Cabonna Designs, rising to that position just two years after college. She was based in New York for the three years in which she held that position.

Chelsea became the Legislative Director for Greenpeace International. She became the de facto congressional liaison for the organization and was based out of Washington, D.C.

They maintained a healthy and successful bi-city relationship. They maintained an apartment in each city and alternated time spent in each locale.

In an ironic twist, Donna Cabonna offered Raven a promotion to become Senior Vice President of the European Division located in Paris on the same day Chelsea was offered a promotion to become Senior Director of Greenpeace's European Office, also located in Paris.

On the night of their dual celebration, on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, about fifteen minutes from their D.C apartment, Raven proposed to Chelsea. Chelsea said yes.

Today, the Senior Vice President, European Division, Donna Cabonna International, Raven Lydia Baxter-Daniels and the Senior Director, Western Europe-Northern Africa, Greenpeace International, Chelsea Ophelia Daniels-Baxter are happily married and living in a lovely villa in Saint Germain en Laye, about ten and a half miles outside the city in the French countryside. They reside their with their adopted daughters, 4 year-old Olivia Joan (Livie) and 3 month-old Tonya Christina (Chrissie).

They are frequently visited by Raven's good friend and play sister Sydney Park, one of the hottest young comediennes in the world, who recently moved to Paris. Frequent visitors to their villa also included their parents, Raven's brother Cory, an investment adviser at Smith Barney in New York, and his fiancée Meena Paroom and the best man and matron of honor from their wedding, Mr. And Mrs. Edward and Chantel Thomas and their three children; Lydia, Ophelia and Eddie Jr.

Eddie, after selling his 49 percent stake in Island Def Jam Records, recently purchased an estate that is a 15 minute drive from Raven and Chelsea's home.

The Three Amigos, with the addition of Chantel, now call themselves The Four Aces. By a unanimous vote of the three founding members, Raven told Chantel her most well-guarded secret, that she was a psychic. That same day, Chantel revealed a well-guarded secret to Raven; she was three months pregnant with Eddie's fourth child. They would name her Chelsea Rae.

By the way, the loose English translation of the title of the postscript…

**And They Lived Happily Ever After.**


End file.
